


When It Gets To Be Too Much

by E_Regin



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Things had changed after the war with Tartarus, the year apart, and the rebuilding of the guild. Lucy felt as if her skin just didnt fit right anymore, she knew this feeling had started after she lost Aquarius. In order to find herself and fill the hole in her chest that never went away she goes on her own adventure. Finding more friends and romance along the way was just a bonus.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat at her small desk tucked into her corner late one Thursday evening, she was luckily alone. Her pyromaniac of a partner was off on a spur of the moment camping trip at a lake he and Happy has found that has some deliciously rare fish. Ezra bless her soul, was off out of town at some new armor shop that had popped up in a town not far from Crocus that apparently had some new type of metal she just had to inspect. Finally Gray had agreed to take Juvia with him on a trip up north to visit the resting place of Ur.

Sitting back with a big gust of air leaving her lungs Lucy tapped the top of the quill she was writing with against her cheek contemplating her situation. After Tartarous, after finally bringing back the guild under the new leadership of Master Laxus which took a little more than a year, after dead end with Aquarius’ key she had finally hit a wall.

The Fairy Tail Lucy had fallen in love with was broken, well not quite broken but so different she just doesn’t feel like she is a part of it anymore. Change, now that’s something she could accept, deal with even, knew it was going to happen. Yet the ache in her chest never left, not even with Natsu’s bright grins, or Ezra’s heavy hugs. A part of Lucy was missing, warped, broken from losing Aquarius and that last link to her mother.

Lucy was strong, she had wept, she had gotten angry, she had been in denial even after the rest of her family had come back together and now she was... lost. She was still trying to move forward though, even with no real direction.

Over the year that everyone was dispersed Lucy had gotten to get some outside work as a journalist for Sorcerers Weekly which had been a dream, done just a bit of modeling for them too with had been fun, she worked a bit on her mediatation not as much as she wished but money came first. With her life slowing coming back together it was fine a bit dull, even with traveling a bit to cover stories. There was no constant connection with anyone, no partner. No Happy annoying the crap out of her, no Natsu constantly invading her space. It made things lonely but she adjusted.

Her next goal had been to start tracking rumors for Aquarius like she had for her family, and literally the week she decided to start taking more outside work was to begin right after the Grand Magic Games where Natsu had shown up and started rallying everyone together. Now a little more than a year since they met up Lucy still isn’t happy.

Sighing she readjusted in her chair, quill and list completely forgotten as she reminisces.

Natsu, where to even get started on him. Could she even call him a partner? She did but did they even fit into that category anymore? Don’t get her wrong, everyone came back... different as expected. But the relationship between the two of them is the most strained. Forgiveness is earned when someone shows remorse and the will the change for the better however, he hasn’t even said sorry in person yet.

That most of all is what has kept her heart broken. She isn’t or was never in love with the idiot, but he was her best friend, the closest thing to family she will probably ever have and he left. Left her. Like it was nothing.

Lucy hasn’t let it anyone else see her pain. During that year she remastered her mask. When she had gotten to the guild she left all the fake and pretending with the estate she ran away from. She thought if she was open and let herself show others how much she cares she would get the same in return but now her delicate mask is firmly in place.

Lucy doesn’t want that, never wanted it that was one of the reasons she had left. And now look at her, almost right back in the same position. Her team although not as invading, were still as nosey. Did not hardly every let her go on jobs herself, at least one of them usually checked in with her every day. Always trying to rescue her even when she does not want or need it when they were out on a job.

With all of their questions and worries not one noticed the key that was missing from her ring, or the high necked tees and tanks she coninuously wore. It was like being pulled into a hug only to be kneed in the gut. They all were obviously trying to come back to the way thing used to be, well not Natsu she will wasn’t sure what was going on with him, yet they all miss the most important thing.

Lucy couldn’t blame them, there was still a lot going on in everyone’s life. Gray was attempting to give Juvia an honest chance, first as friends and they are moving nicely along. Ezra is working hard not only for the guild but herself, after traveling and tagging with Jellal and his group for a bit only to realize the her and him just were not meant to be was hard on her. They are still great friends and often depend on one another but no more potential romance between them. Ezra has also taken a large responicbily of the guild in recruiting and helping train our mages. Laxus although the won’t admit it is nervous that once again a large enemy will surface and Fairy Tail will be on the front lines so he has taken extra precautions. Natsu and Happy are more aloof than ever. Still very loud and boisterous but Natsu now holds a seriousness to him that had never been there before. He also continues to go on solo missions and works hard to improve himself, that Lucy envy’s about him.

It seems as if everyone has moved on and become stronger, bettering themselves and in the long run the guild. While she sits at her desk contemplating her life and if this was all she wanted to do with it.

Her adventures are far less exciting than they used to be, it was hard to even get the whole team together without something coming up for someone. There was less damage with both Natsu and Gray calming down as they got older so more reward money so less missions needed to be taken.

It was incredibly frustrating for Lucy, she did not want to have a dull life. This is why she ran away! She just needed to find something to focus on and work towards, so as the lighting outside got dimmer the ideas on her page got longer well until it was pitch black outside and she ran out of paper.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

The next morning Lucy woke up to the sunlight hitting her right in the face, one day she will have to find a way to get her curtains closed after she falls asleep star gazing so this doesn’t happen anymore. Grumbling she finally throws her comforter off and braces herself for the chilled hard wood floor. Her huge cotton tee and underwear doing nothing to keep her warm. Shuffling over to the dresser she grabs out a pair of dark jeans with a high necked navy and gold tank plus a black matching set of bra and underwear she makes her way to the bathroom.

After the war and having the apartment rebuilt everything is bare or plain. Her soft pink walls and couch were gone, replaced by a simple tan color, along with dark wood accents for her bed and dresser. Her girly pink wardrobe and accents had also disappeared, instead she sportted a night sky themed comforter and more basic colors in clothing with the addition of jeans. No more short skirts and cleavage showing shirts.

Softly Lucy started humming as she filled the large tub up and added honey bath salts to the water. It was still relitively early in the morning, and no one had called her on the Lacrima yet so she had time to spare. After her bath she will have to look over her notes again to decide what she was going to do.

Last night she had worked hard on two septerate lists, one for people she could reach out to ask if they have heard anything about a gold key and another list with things she wished to improve on.

Relaxing in the bath Lucy idly playing with the water with her fingers, swirling and bendling around her hand and up her arm. At least she has this to remember Aquarius by until she gets her hands on the hopefully remade key. Her spirits have been to reserved when it comes to telling her anything about the new key. They can’t give her any clues to location or when it will resurface. Their wording was presise, and resurface leads Lucy to believe is will come from water. The only thing is, water is literally all across the continent. Knowing Aquarius it will come from somewhere with beautiful and clean water, so just tracking down somewhere that fits those details is what she will be looking for.

Sighing as the water got colder Lucy made her way out of the tub, draining it before she started getting dressed. With her clothes on and her hair brushed and left to air dry she settled back into her desk chair.

Calling out Plue with a mental cheer, a cute puff of sparkles he showed up wobbling with his normal excitement.

“Oh Plue! How I’ve missed you!” Lucy says and she quickly pulls him into a warm hug.

“Pun punnn punn!” He exclaims back.

“I know, I have to get this all figured out Plue. I want our family to be whole again, even if Aquarius is mad to have me as her holder again.”

“Pun pun” He agrees.

Lightly placing him on the desk corner Lucy pulls out a lolli from the drawer and hands him to keep him occupied as she writes.

“I’m going to be writing a lot of letters Plue, reaching out to people I’ve worked with before to hopefully get some sort of clue. Like maybe BoBo or Chief Moka at Galuna Island have heard something about another key! Or even asking Master Mavis about seeing anything in Tenrou Island. There’s just so many people over the years we’ve come across.” She finished with a bit of determination entering her eyes.

“Pmmn.” Plue responds around the lolli in his mouth.

Shaking her head with a small smile Lucy continues her list.

“Hey Plue, you know how I’ve been having Capricorn help me with my meditating? Do you think he would be interested in helping improve my physical abilities? And maybe this way I can find out how to get the Star Dress ability out of him if we spend more time together...” Lucy thinks our loud.

“Punn.” He says seriously.

Caught off guard by the tone of his voice Lucy raises her gaze to meet his.

“I know how serious this is Plue, but I’m so tired of being saved!” She exclaimed by slamming her hands down.

“Yes I have been able to do more due to my water magic but even that I have barely been practicing and it’s still hard to master! I should have just asked Juvia for help but I could not handle the Love-Rival bull she tries to pull all the time!”

“But with the rest of my spirits I will have them here to help me master my Star Dress with them. So then I won’t feel like I’m failing to control their powers like I feel like I’m failing to control Aquarius’!” Lucy finishes by leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes.

“I just want to make Mama proud Plue, I want to be the best Celestial Spirit summmoner I can be! Make all spritis feel safe and be who they want to be! And form more friendships that turn into family that can’t leave me. Ones that I can protect, by myself.” Lucy says in a whisper as tears slide down her porcelain cheeks.

Plue wobbles over and softly rubs Lucy shoulder making comforting whines.

“Okay.” She breathes out slowly “Tears won’t get me anywhere, you up for a trip to the guild Plue? I think I’ve made my decision.”

Carefully wiping her eyes Lucy picks up the jittery dog, strapping on her belt and keys along with slipping on some boots Lucy gets ready to head to the guild. Stopping at her front door she turns to take a careful look at her apartment nodding her head she know this is what she needs to do.


	3. Making an important decision

Fairy tail is owned by Hiro

Lucy walks her way to the guild humming while holding Plue in her arms, choosing not to walk on the ledge by the canal but still greets the fisherman as she goes by. She smiles warmly as the front doors of the guild come into view. Holding Plue in one arm Lucy opened the door with the other, instantly ducking in order to avoid a mug.

Shaking her head she calls out greetings as she makes it to the bar.

“Hi Mira! Do you know if Master Laxus is in right now?” Lucy asks.

“Hey Lucy! Yeah he’s in, why is something wrong!?” Mira asks.

“Oh of course not! Same old thing checking in on him with the guild paperwork and what not.” Lucy easily responds.

Another easy way to earn money if she ever wants to Lucy had been stepping up and helping Laxus in taking over the guild by organizing and doing paper work on occasion.

“Plue why don’t you enjoy a shake while I go speak with Master really quick. Only one though okay?” Lucy states while making eye contact with Mira to reinforce what she says.

“Don’t worry Lucy! I’ll take good care of Plue!” Mira sing songs back.

Looking back one more time to see Plue excitedly jiggling while waiting for his shake. Lucy waves and smiles at more guild mates as she makes her way up the stairs. Taking a deep breath before she can even raise her hand to knock on the door she hears Laxus call out.

“Come on in Blondie.”

Opening the wooden door Lucy is greeted by the sight of a tired looking Laxus sporting a small pair of black rimed reading glasses as he does some paperwork.

“Please for the love of Mavis tell me you’re coming in here because you need some money and would love to do my paper work for me.” He asks.

“Sorry Sparks, but it has to do with something else.” Lucy easily responds with a smile as she watched Laxus deflate.

“Alright, spit it out these are due at the end of the week and if they’re late the Counsel will fine me. Again.” He states while taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

“Alright, short and sweet? You got it. I’m on a hunt for a key, a very rare key that will only show up in specific conditions. And in order to do this I’ll more than likely be taking a leave of absence from the guild. I wish to remain a member obviously for if I need help or need to take a job to gain back some money but I am unsure of the time frame I will be gone. I have a lot of research to do and some if not most of them will be wild goose chases but if any of them get me anywhere close to the key I want it will be worth it.” She says with a determined face.

Laxus sits there a minute regarding Lucy.

“Alright Blondie, but what about your team.”

“Master with all due respect, do we really seem like a team to you? When was the last time we even all got together for a job? Back for that demo project in

Clover Town like six months ago?” Lucy easily responds.

“You have a point, then can you tell me your plan? Or what you hope to do?”

“Well I will be sending out a bunch of letters asking known friends and prior employers if any of them know about any keys or have heard any rumors. I’m going to give this a month, within that time I am going to find myself an actual house to buy that I won’t have to worry about monthly rent or anyone taking care of it, also do some training and more research on my own. I know I’m asking a lot already but can I also ask you to reach out to anyone you know that might have heard of any rare celestial keys?”

“I can do that, a month is a good time frame for you to organize and pack your things as well as sort out any loose ends you have. That also gives me enough time to reach out and ask some other guild and old friends I have. Only condition, well two. One you must help me finish this damn paperwork! And two carry a Lacrima with you at all times.” He finishes with a stern look.

Giggling Lucy nods her head agreeing to the terms.

“You have yourself a deal Sparks, seal it with with a handshake.”

As they shake hands Lucy’s small and smooth in Laxus’ large rough ones up once, then twice a small amount of gold glitter surrounds their joint grip.

Warm tingles shoot up each of their arms.

“You just made a celestial bound deal Master.” Lucy says with a warm smile.

“That was a part of your magic?” He asks.

“Yes, there is a lot about my magic most people don’t know.”

“Freed will get a kick out of this, you should tell him.”

“I will, he might actually be very helpful in the next month with my plans.” Lucy says putting a finger to her lips thinking.

“Let me grab us some coffee, and I’ll check on Plue then I’ll be right back to help you get through this paper work. And yes I know, one sugar and a splash of hazelnut creamer. Sparks we’ve worked together too much for me not to know how you like your coffee.” Lucy calls out as she runs out of the room to avoid the little arch of lightning that without a doubt was aimed at her butt.

Waving at the Thunder Legion she makes eye contact with Freed and nods at him. Receiving one back she knows he knows she wishes to speak with him.

Down at the bar Lucy sees Plue is already done with his shake and currently sitting talking to Lily on the bar top. Sitting on the stool in front of them she kisses Plues head then Lily’s making the cute exceeds cheeks turn a dark red.

“Good morning Lily! How are you today?” She asks.

“Uhhm him hum, I’m quite well Lucy-San how are you?” Lily responds.

“I’m great! Thanks for asking. I hope you and Plue are getting along well!” She gets and answering “Pun!”

Nodding she waved over Mira and calls for the usual coffee.

“Okay Plue, I have some paperwork to do. You are more than welcome to stay and hang out with Lily or whoever you wish as long as you stay in the guild” Lucy states.

“Punn pun!”

“Don’t worry miss Lucy-San I’ll keep him company while he is in the guild.” Lily says.

“Awe Lily, I’m so glad I can always count on you.” Lucy exclaims with giving him a huge hug.

“Oi woman! Get yer hands off my cat!” Gajeel calls from somewhere in the background.

“Oh shut it Metal Mouth! He deserves love too.” Lucy calls back before turning to Lily and Plue with a wink.

“Oh and Mira! Please a Kiwi juice and another small shake for Plue please.” She asks with a smile.

“You got it Lucy!”

Fast as lightning Mira comes back with a tray holding two coffee mugs one red with a yellow tunderbolt in a yellow circle, the other one dark blue with steaks of yellow and white shooting across it. A bowl of sugar sits in one corner, two small dishes with creamer in them and a tea spoon on a saucer.

“Thanks Mira you’re the best!” Lucy exclaims grabbing the tray after another quick kiss to Plue and Lily’s heads. Another heard call of “Oi!” Sounds from below as she heads up the stairs back to the masters office.


	4. Finding A New Home

Lucy and Master Laxus has luckily busted out the rest of the paperwork in the night, it did mean that they were there until a little after midnight after the guild was closed but both were happy to not have to worry about the paperwork anymore.

As they were walking out that night Laxus turned to Lucy and had put both hands on her shoulders making intense eye contact he said.

“I know we were never close before we all came back and I became Master but I want you to know Lucy if you ever and I mean ever need me I will be there for you. You have really stepped up too since we came back together one by gathering everyone and two by helping me with the business side of things, even before I thought to ask you. I can see something is bothering you and if I had to guess it is because of Tartaos. There are a lot of members who lost a lot of people that day and even if no one knows and that’s okay just be aware that I’ll listen if you ever need it.”

For the first real time in a year Lucy could feel all the cracks in her mask threatening to break again. Letting the crystal tears silently fall down her face Lucy rushes Laxus hugging him for all she is worth.

“Laxus, thank you. I haven’t told anyone other than my spirits what happened that day, and thank you for not jumping down my throat about it. I’m really not ready to talk about it, but if I ever wish to I know to come to you.” She mumbles against the silk shirt Laxus is wearing.

Without his dragon hearing Laxus would not have been able to hear the quiet admission. Giving her back a hesitant yet warm squeeze, he steps back.

“Go to bed Blondie, we both have work to do tomorrow.” He says with a small barely noticeable smile.

Lucy admires the soft look in his eye and the small smile on his face a minute before she nods and returns the smile. Not quite the normal 10 mega watts but closer to it than she has been recently.

Her walk was quick and brisk as she makes it home. The quiet is welcoming after a full day at the crazy guild even locked behind a door most sounds carried up. Quickly stripping and putting on an oversized tee Lucy pulls back her covers and opens up her curtians again to admire the contrast of the beautiful dark night sky to the bright shining stars that hold her beloved friends. The last thought she has before falling asleep is that she wishes to be reunited with Aquarius.

Unknown to Lucy after she falls asleep a soft pop goes off with the arrival of Virgo the maiden. Picking up her precious key holder and laying her back against her pillows to tuck the blanket in. Virgo kisses her forehead and whispers.

“Goodnight princess.”

And closes the curtains before popping back to the spirit world.

Lucy woke up to her Lacrima com going off first thing in the morning. Groaning she rolls over thinking ‘if it’s not the sun it would be the damn com waking me up.’

Grabbing the stupid thing she raises it to eye level and answers with a “Ugh...”

“Well good morning to you as well Lucy, I regret to inform you that I will be staying a couple extra days in Metin. I’m commissioning a new armor and this metal takes a lot longer to mold than others. Please feel free to hit me next time we see each other for being gone longer than I said I would be.” Ezra says.

“Ezra, it is too early for this. I will see you when I see you. I won’t be leaving anywhere any time soon so don’t worry about me. Planning on helping Laxus with the guild paper work here for a while. Apparently the council is now ordering a yearly report that has numbers and statistics on how much we make vs how much we pay back for damages and what not. Laxus might pull out his hair if I don’t help.” Lucy responds.

“Ah good to hear, thank you for stepping up to help him Lucy. I will keep in contact until I’m headed back. Good luck with the Master.”

And with that the com went dead. Rolling onto her back Lucy rubs her tired eyes.

Mental list ‘Okay, I need to finish up my letters and send them out. Also hunt down a house, today. New month starts next week and I don’t want to have to pay that rent if I don’t have to.’ Lucy thinks.

Getting through her morning routine Lucy just finishes eating breakfast before she calls out Virgo.

With a pop and pink sparkles the maiden appears.

“Good morning princess.” She says with a bow.

“Good morning Virgo. I wanted to thank you for tucking me in and closing my curtians last night.” Lucy says.

“It was no problem princess, if you would like you can punish me for doing so without your wish.”

“No Virgo no punishment. However I would like to ask if you would be willing to help me hunt for a house today?”

“Princess... would like me to help her shop?” Virgo asks with a cute tilt of her head.

Smiling Lucy says “Yes of course Virgo, I’m not sure what I’ll be getting but I know it won’t me anything overwhelmingly nice. I’m hoping to find something cheap that we can work together to improve, what do you think?” Lucy asks.

“I would.. really like that princess” Virgo responds softly.

“Yay!” Lucy claps her hands. “Now please change into something more... blendable and let’s go!”

With a pop Virgos maid outfit is replaced by black leather pants, a cutoff band tee, leather jacket, black headband,and black boots.

Nodding Lucy grabs her needed things and Virgos hand quickly making her way out of the door. Locking it behind them the search down the streets and call multiple agencies looking for the perfect place.

It was getting to be late afternoon before Lucy became tired both physically from walking everywhere and magically from holding Virgo out for most of the day. A feat non the less for Lucy but Virgo also wasn’t doing anything other than walking.

They settled upon a bench in a near by walk to rest a little before walking down the paths. Off to the left a little past where the boundaries to the park turn into woodland area is a bright red sign that Virgo spots.

“Princess, princess look.” She says pointing.

Walking closer they cross the road to get a better look.

The sign is clearly a for sale sign however all they could see is a large tree next to a small shedlooking structure.

“Well Virgo, why don’t we give this number a call.” Lucy says.

Grabbing her Lacrima it takes her less than a minute to get ahold of the owner. Apparently this plot of land had mostly been used for recreational purposes, and no one had ever lived in the land. It was incredibly cheap, not overly large but building the house was the main worry. Turning her troubled gaze to Virgo they have a short staring contest.

“This could work princess, it would just be tough. Myself and Tarus would be able to put most of the house together, and even brother would help with the electricity. Maybe if you were to ask your wood make guild mate to help we could all get this done relatively fast.”

“Are we talking less than a week fast Virgo? Because I do not want to pay next months rent! That doesn’t even include time to pack stuff and move it!” Lucy exclaims.

“I can have it done for you princess is 6 days if you get Laki to help, if not you can punish me.” Virgo says with a glint in her eye.

“How about you get this done is five and I’ll punish you Virgo” Lucy retorts.

With a creepy smile Virgo nods and poofs away. Sighing Lucy turns back around and run to the guild. Realizing it only takes about 15 minutes which is a good time frame. Hoping to catch Laki before she heads to Fairy Tail Hills, otherwise Lucy will have to hunt down her room and possibly enter her dungeon. Something Lucy hopes to avoid at all costs.

Running into the guild Lucy barely avoid the chair rushing towards her face, if it was for the slight pull from the reidant book worm it definitely would have caught her left side.

“Hey Levy-Chan! Thanks for the save! Have you seen Laki by chance?” Lucy asks.

“Hey Lu-Chan! Yeah she was just at the bar talking to Kianna, it’s good to see you! You’ve been busy lately!” She responds.

“Yeah Lev, really sorry about that. I just have something going on right now, but as soon as things are settled here in a week we should meet up! I owe you a chapter and I have something you might like helping me out with!” Lucy says quickly before darting off towards the bar.

“I’m looking forward to it Lu-Chan!” She hears Levy call to her.

Spotting both purple haired beauties Lucy quickly claims a near by stool.

“Hey ladies! Sorry to interrupt! I just have a real quick question for Laki if that okay!?”

“Sure Lucy, what can I do for you?” Laki asks.

“Well to be honest, I’m going to build myself a house and knowing how amazing you are with your wood work I was wondering if I could use your amazing abilities!? Pretty please?” Lucy asks with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

“What do you have in mind?” She asks.

With the pop and pink sparkles Virgo appears with a blue print rolled up in her hand and extended as she’s bowed.

“Your blueprints princess, punishment?” She asks before straightening.

Like takes the scroll and rolls it out looking it over. After a minute nods her head.

“Okay you have yourself a deal, if and only if I may have her for a night.” She asking while indicating towards Virgo.

“No” Lucy responds immediately.

Shrugging her shoulders Laki hands back the roll and turns back towards the bar.

So frustrated Lucy almost missed the soft whisper from Virgo.

“Please princess?”

Taken aback by the request Lucy spins to face her spirit.

“Is this really something you want Virgo? Because you’re not a trading piece go get me something I want.”

Once again she hears the same soft request.

Turning back to Laki Lucy holds out her hand.

“Alright, Virgo seems up for it. But you must abide by her also. If she gets uncomfortable at anytime she can pop away.”

“Agreed” Laki responds.

Lucy grabs both ladies hands as hold hers over their joint ones. Shaking up and down once then twice, a gold mist surrounds their linked hands before warmth’s travels up all three of their arms.

“ The deal has been sealed, we start tomorrow.” Lucy states with a wink before her and Virgo quickly leave the guild I get a head start on packing.


	5. Working On Herself

The next few days were very tiring for Lucy and her spirits, after getting Lakis agreement to help the next morning Lucy had called the owner and bought the property. Canceling her lease with the old lady that was way too happy to have her gone. Following the exact details and plans of the blueprint Virgo had come up with the house was just about finished the fifth day right around noon.

Lucys nerves were shot not only for stressing on getting the house done in order to have enough time to pack but also because Laki now gets Virgo for a night plus Lucy now has to actually punish Virgo herself! Which she has never done in the years of their contract. That on top of the steadily low levels of magic due to calling her friends out for this or that the last few days Lucy was desperately in need of a break.

She had already sent out letters to every person she could think that may have some sort of inkling on a celestial key and yet to hear back from anyone. She wasn’t worried, it had even been a full week yet. Lucy was just happy to have it done.

After their lunch break Laki had left after she received a million thanks from Lucy and a set time for Virgo to go to her place. As Lucy sat out in the grass for what only had felt like a few minutes she was shaken awake by Virgo only to be told she had napped for about an hour in a half. Leaving enough time for Virgo and Aires to pack up her whole apartment and transport it here.

Slowly crawling to her feet to stretch out her muscles Lucy looked at the sky to guess it was around 2pm. Waving her hand over Horologium key to confirm. She took a settling breath and turned around to face her new home.

It was cute little place, one story home with a little porch. The outside painted a dark navy blue that contrasted nicely with the rich green foliage near by due to the trees and plants. Going through the bright golden door the inside was contrasted beautifully with dark woods and cream colored furniture. A simple couch and love seat pair with a coffee table and a Lacrima player. The open concept let you be able to look into the kitchen and see the dining room table. The kitchen is based off of greys and navy, again with dark woods and pretty marble counter tops and black appliances. The dining room table was dark wood that seats six people. Just off of there was a hallway that had a bathroom and a staircase that leads both upstairs and downstairs. The unpstairs Lucy is told is a secret she will find out another time, but down stairs leads to a master bedroom and bathroom suite, with another living area, a study, and a guest room. All together it was way more than Lucy ever expected.

It was so nice to have a place to call her own where she could go to get away from the crazies, enough space to entertain a few guests, a study that has enough room for all of her book collection, and a yard large enough to train. Tears gathered in her eyes as a smile broke across her face. Quickly running to hug Virgo and she was her only spirit that had stuck around long enough to do so.

“Virgo thank you so much, I don’t know what I could ever do without you.” Lucy said.

“We wouldn’t know what we would do without you either princess. That’s why we do all we can to make you happy.” Virgo says back softly.

“Okay well please go back and rest, we can talk about your punishment another time. I have a couple more things to do.”

With a poof Virgo is gone. Quickly grabbing her com Lucy pulls up a three way call between Lev and Freed. Freed of course answers first.

“Hello Freed” She greets.

“Hello Lucy-San” he responds.

“Just waiting on Levy-Chan Freed and then we can start.”

“Hi Lu-Chan! Ready to meet up now.?” Levy immediately asks.

“Yeah Lev, that’d be great you as well Freed if you are free?” Lucy asks.

Both nod.

“Okay great, how about you come to 1616 E Milkyway Lane in about an hour.”

“Is that by the park Lu?” Levy asks.

“Yeah you can’t miss it, it literally at the end of the street almost connected to the park.” Lucy states.

With a smile from them both the com turns dark. Quickly showering and changing into some more clean clothes Lucy come up stairs with about fifteen minutes to spare. So she makes some finger sandwiches and brews some earl grey tea.

Right on time her door bell rings, hurrying to open it she quickly ushers them both inside. Grinning at them Lucy spreads her arms and twirls while saying.

“Welcome to my new home!”

Levys looks awestruck and Freed looks mildly impressed. Clapping her hands together Lucy ushers them to the living room to eat and discus why they are there.

After finishing a small piece of sandwich and sipping her tea Lucy clears her throat.

“So, I know you both are wondering how the hell this happened and well it was kind spur of the moment and put together in about 5 days. With the help of my spirits and Laki. I have asked you both her for multiple reasons. One Freed I would like to ask you to put up a perimeter defense upon my land so no one can come in without permission, along with another magicless runes around my house besides my own, and a marking a certain area for a sparing place to wayward magic doesn’t strike anything its not supposed to and in turn for doing so, I will let you barrow any books you can carry from my personal library and tell you a little bit about my magic you won’t learn anywhere else. Now Lev, you’re here because I owe you a chapter, and explanation and I could really use you help for some research which of course you can help out too Freed if you so choose.”

Taking a deep breath and checking to make sure they’re both with her Lucy continues telling both mages about some rare and important keys she has heard by rumors have been lost and scattered across Earthland and how she plans on leaving the guild in order to locate them. Of course Lev almost has a fit but Lucy calmly reminds her of Levys own adventures with the magic counsel. The girls talk about possible leads while waiting for Freed to construct the runes. It doesn’t take him long, and then they gathered they made their way downstairs to Lucy’s study.

Both mages were in awe of the shear number of books Lucy has on her bookshelves. Both comment on how her is close to in size of their own collections. Lucy admits.

“A lot of these books were at the Heartfilia estate, which hadn’t been cleared out, one day I ended up sneaking back in there with the help of Gemini in order to take everything I could. I couldn’t believe Junell bought out my father, his company and the house only to let it rot and never touch it.” Lucy finishes with a huff.

“But this is good because a lot of these books are very rare on celestial spirit arts and most of it is forgotten knowledge. So it’s better to be in my hands than anyone else’s. You both may explore here soon, but first I would like to get an outline started and get some of your ideas listed on what you guys think.” She says.

The trio spent most of the rest of the evening going over a lot of details, ideas and processes that could make finding the keys easier. They made a list containing the ideas, but it was getting late so Lucy gave Freed a chance to scour the library while she grabbed Lev the new chapter and ushered them out with a good night.

Lucy’s bedroom still contained dark wood furnishing, and had the night sky themed comforter but her walls were also now painted like the galaxy with all the different contilations you could think of. Gently with a small warm smile on her face Lucy traced the different groups of stars before changing and getting into bed. As she shut off the light the stars started to dimly glow on her walls. The warmth of the love her spirits have for her spread through every limb, making her fall into a happy dreamed sleep within minutes.

The next morning Lucy roused herself up right at the crack of dawn, changing into some simple athletic wear of a black sports bra and leggings before eating a quick breakfast. Going outside to the area she had designated Freed to draw runes for training she calls out Capricorn.

She sat oh the ground crisscross with a straight back and relaxed arms as he walked her through the steps of getting into her meditative state.

“Good Miss Lucy.” He praised. “I would like, if you are willing to instruct you to do something new today.”

With a nod from her he continued.

“You have a great grasp of pushing your magic outside of your body to manifest in look, now I want you to try and manifest it into an object. Think simple like maybe a ball, or a baton like shape, perhaps even a dagger if you are feeling adventurous.”

Lucy’s brow furrows as she attempts to mold her magic.

“Do not force your magic Miss Lucy, wish it. You command the heavens, wish on your magic like people wish upon the stars.” He corrects.

Taking a steadying breath she tries to do as she is told, wishing with her magic for a small dagger of four inches in length to appear in her open right palm. She feel the tell tale tingles of her magic coursing through her arm like it does when she calls upon her friends by pushing it into the key. This time instead of a key she feels a very slight weight enter her palm.

Slowing opening her eyes while keeping concentration upon the feeling in her hand she spots a golden glowing dagger there. Simple in design and almost looking holographic.

“Capricorn,” She starts slowly. “It manifested, but will this really do any damage? I mean it looks to hardly be there.” She tries to grab it with fingers is laying in and they go through the blade is ease.

“Try grasping the handle” He states.

Doing as ask she tries and is surprised to take hold of the object. It’s warm just like any other time she uses her magic.

“Good job Miss Lucy, now this takes a little less than holding out Plue. And this way if you ever need a weapon like if you lose your key or whip you can call upon your own magic. Now your own magic won’t harm you but it will harm those you intend to hurt with it. To dispel it simply stop wishing for it.” He advises.

“Capricorn this... this is.. I can’t even comprehend. Why isn’t this something we are taught? Why am I just learning something like this about my magic. Why..”

“Now Miss Lucy, sorry to interrupt but this is something that is lost about celestial magic. A summoner is what you are called, and you can summon more than just celestial spirits. In order to do so you must have a strong will, connection with your magic, and a large origin. On top of that the King is very fond of you, and wishes for the best. He has approved of this teaching method just remember time flows differently up there. Sometimes it takes too long to come to a decision on matters.” He finishes with a stern look.

“Sorry Capricorn, it just would have been really helpful back then to know my magic could do this. Besides this which I will now be practicing on top of my meditation do you think you could help me with defending myself physically?”

“Yes Miss Lucy, I have been thinking about it. Based off of you prior upbringing and how you deal with situations I believe a little bit of kickboxing based off of the strength of your kicks now and maybe some acrobatics. You spoke of taking dancing and gymnastics while at the estate yes? You usually are very graceful when it’s needed. I believe this would be a very large advantage for you as soon as wel can pull out that muscle memory of what you

learned when you were younger.”

“Great! I’m ready! You have me all day today!”

With that the pair did their best to pull out Lucy’s muscle memory and started on some simple moves for kickboxing. By the end of it she was very tired but feeling more than determined to better herself. Not only for herself, but her spirits and her guild. Finally that mega watt smile spread across her face that night as she fell asleep.


	6. Steps

It was the next day that Lucy had just finished her mediation and grabbing a snack when her Lacrima com started going crazy. Answering she was met by the zoomed in face of Happy.

“Lushieeeee where are you!? We brought you some delicious fish to cook for us! We stopped by your house but the mean old lady said you didn’t live there anymore!”

Happy’s facw disappears and Natsus comes into focus.

“Yeah Lucy! We were only gonna a couple of weeks, did you really leave us?” He asks with a somewhat sad expression.

The irony in the whole situation takes Lucy aback, they left her all alone for no reason. Now to question her all of a sudden? Lucy was hurt, and angry.

“Well, I have moved out of that apartment yes. I now own my own place, no you may not have the address and no do not come looking for me. I will stop by the guild later today to talk to you and everyone else. It’s an exciting thing. So don’t be mean and ruin it for me.” Lucy says with a glare.

“Okay geeze Lucy, for now we will leave it alone but one of these days you gotta tell us! We’re a team after all!” Natsu exclaims with a smile before the Lacrima turns dark.

Sighing Lucy sits and analyses the conversation they just had. It was just another thing that made her realize how much they have changed as people. Natsu didn’t call her Luce, didn’t pressure her into giving him her location, and didn’t give into Happy whining in the background that he wanted to come see me. He didn’t pout or whine, didn’t act sneaky at all. Just accepted it for it it was. It was strange to Lucy. She felt like she didn’t even really know him anymore.

Taking a quick shower and changing into some regular clothes Lucy grabs her stuff heading out the door. At the edge of the property right before the street Lucy opens her mailbox, excited to see an envelope. No return address listed but her name scrawled on the front. Carefully tearing it open there are some dark guilds listed, and a note on the bottom reading ‘Rumors are circling these dark guilds about celestial keys. -CS’.

Stuffing the letter into her pocket Lucy hurries her way to the guild.

There Lucy opens the door with her usual greeting and immediately spots Natsu at the bar bugging Lisanna, and Happy at a table with the other exceeds and Wendy. Quietly rushing the table Lucy motions for them to stay quiet before going behind Happy and quickly snatching the cat up in a big hug. At first he seems to get scared and squirm before recognizing the embrace and turning around to snuggle in.

“Lushieee, we missed you! Why can’t we come to your house? Did you not miss us!?” He asks.

“Of course I missed you Happy! That why I came to the guild as fast as I could you silly cat!” Lucy reassures with a bright smile and a squeeze.

Happy nods and cuddles into her as she takes her seat at the table. Quickly giving Lily a kiss on the head as well as Wendy. Wendy just smiles and accepts it while Carla hurumps.

“You need to stop treating her like a child Lucy, she is beginning to become a young lady and ladies to do receive forehead kisses.”

Lucy leans over and kisses Carla quickly before leaning back into her seat so Carla can’t swipe at her.

“As long as she continues to accept them I will continue to kiss her forehead. You are right she is a young lady, but she also deserves love and affection. And no matter what happens or how big she does grow Wendy will be like my little sister and as such I will drowned her in affection so she will never have to question if anyone loves her. Just because you watch over her does not mean you can dictate what she does and does not get. She can make her own choices Carla, she deserves affection as do you.” Lucy responds with a intense stare but warm smile.

Wendy openly smiles and blushed over the praise. While Carla crosses her arms and turns her head, but even she has a soft pink decorating her cheeks.

“Would you guys like to spend some time with Plue today? I know we’ve been out of the guild recently but it has felt like forever.” She asks.

With nodding heads Lucy calls Plue to their table. Right away he and the exceeds get chatting. Hearing the commotion Natsu wanders on over closely followed by Gray and Juvia. Lucy warmly smiles at them.

“Glad to see you and Juvia made it back home safe Gray.” She comments.

“Yes Love-Rival Juvia and Gray has a very touching and emotional trip up north to spend some time together.” Juvia sniffs.

“Glad to hear it you two. Natsu how was your camping, obviously you brought home some fish?” She inquires.

“Well we did..” He says scratching the back of his head. “But we already had Lis cook it up for us and had it for lunch.”

“Oh good, glad it didn’t go to waste.” Lucy comments.

“Does anyone know if Ezra is back yet?”

Ask and you shall receive. The guild doors burst open and in walks the Titana.

Spotting the group at the table she hurries over.

“Team, good to see you all together.” She immediately says.

“Glad to see you back Ezra, got that armor finished then?” Everyone at the table but Wendy groans at the question.

“Oh yes!” She exclaims sitting down to go into full details of it.

Lucy listens with a smile and her friend expresses her happiness.

After the chatter dies down to simple talk Lucy excused herself and makes her way up stairs. Swinging by the Thunder Legion table she is greeted by Bixlow saying.

“Yo Cosplay Queen!” -Queen, queen- his babies chirp.

“Hello Bixlow, Babies, Evergreen and Freed. How’d your afternoon going?”

Bixlow picks his jaw off the ground as babies exclaim -Lazy, do nothing- twirling around and laughing. Making Lucy herself giggle back. Claiming the seat next to Freed she smiles.

“How’s the research going?” She asks.

“Good, Lucy-San I was never aware how complex and versatile your magic is. Color me impressed.” He responds book marking his place and closing it.

“That’s not even the half of it Freed! I even just learned something new that isn’t mentioned in those books recently. I’ll have to show in person because it’s really quite amazing.” She day excitedly.

As her and Freed fall into chatter about her magic, Ever and Bixlow are silently listening in however pretending not to, and Master comes out of his office.

Seeing the mages he needs to talk to all together he approaches his old table.

The chatter quiets down as he take a seat at the end.

“Hey Sparks! Leaving the dungeon early today huh?” Lucy teases.

“Oh hush Blondie, I was actually looking for you. You know how you asked me to reach out? Well I got a couple of responses, one even from Master Mavis because she couldn’t go to your property herself.”

“Oh okay what have you heard?” She asks.

Laxus looks around the group and raises and eyebrow.

“Oh they’re fine Sparks, Freed is even helping me with my planning.”

“Okay well a group of people I asked said they would leave something for you...” He trails off.

With her nod he knows she got it.

“Okay and Master Mavis said there was no celestial spirit energy anywhere on the island. Chief Moka said the just recently found a key in their temple and we’re going to reach out to you butforgot for a while. They didn’t give me any details on it though so you’ll have to venture there yourself.” He finsihes.

Leaning back Lucy puts her hand to her chin thinking.

“Okay well, the letter I received has a list of dark guilds they heard rumors around having celestial keys. So I will have to find a way to get into those places, and I guess a trip to Galuna Island is in order. With all of that to do I think I’m leaving in two weeks.” She states.

“Alright Blondie, would you like to tell the truth to your guild mates? Or would you like me to make something up?”

“ I’ll just tell them, I’m prettty sure the dragon slayers at least heard since you just said it.” She responds with a sigh.

Quickly standing up Lucy marched over to the railing that hangs a little out over the downstairs Taking off her whip Lucy snaps it out into the air to gain the crowds attention. With all eyes on her Lucy clears her throat.

“Hi.” She says with a wave.

“I would like you all to know, in two weeks I will be going off on my own adventure. I’m going to travel across Earthland searching for some rare celestial keys.”

At this lots of uproars of disagreement and some cheers raise up in the guild.

“AHEM!” She says.

She begins again once it quested down.

“Thank you, this is a solo adventure with an unknown time frame. I would hope all of you will support me during this time, for I will be spending it working hard on myself and my bonds with my spirits hopefully adding a few new ones to the family. I will have my communications Lacrima on me at all times, and regularly check in with the guild but this is something I want and have to do. Let’s spend lots of time together in these next few weeks okay?” Lucy says with the brightest smile she could muster.

The guild cheers loudly! Encouraging her as the booze is passed around Master Laxus hollers out.

“Let’s party!”

That night even with the sad news of loosing the light of their guild for an unknown time the guild parties like there was no tomorrow.


	7. On The Island

The rest of the two weeks flew by as Lucy enjoyed as much time with her guild mates at possible. Everyone had come to accept her decision and realize it was her turn to go on a great adventure. By the time Lucy had gotten everything planned out and her house set up to be left for whatever time she was gone, it was just about to hit October. The fall had come quick to Magolia, and Lucy knew she had to move before the snow landed.

The last night there every single person was at the guild, giving her advice on traveling, places to avoid or stop by, any helpful tips or trades they themselves had come across. Lucy didn’t stay very last but it was well past dark when she turned back looking into the guild with the doors open for the last time with a warm but watery smile. Waving as they all cheered her and smiled back.

On her walk home she felt the pull on her magic as her ever so loyal lion appeared by her side.

“Good evening Lucy, you look wonderful.” He greeted with a soft kiss to the back of her hand and his usual attempted seducing smile.

“Good evening Loke. Thank you, but may I ask why you’re accompanying me?”

“It would be so ungentalmany like to leave a beautiful woman such as yourself to walk home all alone this late into the evening.” Was his usual response.

Rolling her eyes Lucy crossed her arms in order to pull a little more heat in to avoid the chill.

“Okay great, now why are you really here Loke?” She asks.

“Okay princess, I wanted to make sure you’re still feeling up for this mission. You don’t have to leave for however long you know, you could always make each location a separate mission.”

“I understand Loke, however given some of the situations I will have to put myself into I’d rather not have any sort of tie back to the guild.” She responds.

Loke nods, understanding her logic.

“Very well princess, since we have just arrived home I will leave you to your evening. Feel free to call upon me tomorrow on your travels if you get lonely.” Loke says as he slowly disappears into a trail of golden dust.

Making her way inside Lucy closes her front door and leans upon it taking a deep breath. She know this is important and with all the details she could pull on certain dark guild that could be very dangerous and she does not want to start issues with them and in accordance Fairl Tail if she does not have to. So the space is needed.

While Lucy goes about admiring her home and packing up the last few belongings up above her in the sky some of her spirits circle around the viewing pool taking amongst themselves.

“Who do you think she will wish to initiate the Star dress with first?” A calm voice asks.

“Why me of course!” One exclaims. “We obviously have the closest bond and will be the easiest link!”

“Due to my calculations I believe it shall be Virgo.” A level voice states. “They often do a lot of stuff together that you yourself have not experienced with Lucy-Sama.”

“I hope we get to do the bonding with her.” S meek voice says.

“Of course you’ll get the chance!” One side exclaims while the other confirms “Miss Lucy would want to achieve the bonds with us all!”

“Tsk..” A chill voice says. “It doesn’t matter who the brat bonds with first, all that matters is she masters each of your power better than she did mine.”

All members nod in agreement going back to watching their beloved master get ready for bed.

Lucy rose with the sun this morning, taking one last relaxing bath is her lovely jetted tub before getting herself ready for the day. Her bags were packe with the esencials and appeared to already been taken by Virgo except her satchel for the long train ride. Making sure the water was turned off, garbage had been taken out and no parishablw foods were left in the house Lucy called out Cancer before she walked out of the door.

“Good morning baby.” He greets.

“Good morning Cancer.” She responds with a smile. “Today I have an interesting request from you.” She says hesitantly.

“What can I do for you.?” Ha asks snapping his clippers.

“Well I was wondering... if you could possibly lengthen my hair just a bit and color it more of a silvery blonde. On top of that would you know of any way to change my eye color?”

“Hair is easy baby, eyes I might have something you can use from home. One moment.”

It only took a minute or so for Cancer to reappear.

Sitting down on the stool in front of her vanity Lucy faces Cancer first.

“Tilt your head back baby, these are special contacts from the spirit world that sometime us sprints use to try and get an advantage in battle. They increase eye sight in the dark and appear as a molten gold color, will these work?”

“Oh how exciting I sure hope so! Will Stach Face be okay with me using these though?”

“I’m not sure baby...” Cancer tails off.

Struggling her shoulders Lucy leans back and allows for Cancer to put her contacts in. Blinking in the new sensations Lucy closes her eyes and turns towards the mirror.

“Okay Cancer go ahead on my hair, I’m going to keep my eyes closed until you’re done for the whole effect”

A snip here and there, and done in just a few seconds. Opening her eyes Lucy regards herself closely in the mirror, yes still similar looks in facial structure of course but the golden eyes make her lashes seem darker and longer and the hair makes her complexion less pink and more alabaster. All in all she does look like a new person.

“Wow Cancer..” She breathes. “What do you think?”

“Still as beautiful as ever baby.”

Standing up Lucy takes a good look at herself, narrowing her eyes on the high cut of her top. New adventure, new Lucy. Thanks and dismissing Cancer Lucy rummages through her dresser really quick to replace the plain grey long sleeve with a diamond cutout 3/4 black top with gold accents around the cleavage cutout. Turning back to the mirror Lucy takes in the tattoo know showing across her collarbones, tracing it with ghost like touches she swore she could feel Aquarius herumpf in the spirit world.

With a bright smile on her face Lucy grabs up her bag and her black fur lined cloak by the door before quietly exiting and locking up her home behind her.

She makes her way to the train station with time to spare before the first train arrives headed towards Hargeon where it all started.

As she waits ticked purchased Lucy hums a little tune as she plays with her magic, wishing for a palm sized ball before dispersing it over and over. Her speed has improved greatly on her summonings, however she is still restricted on items and size. She can make as large as a six inch dagger yet cannot form a whip. But in a month of training Lucy keeps telling herself it’s great progress. Her grace and agility quickly came back to her, making arobatics easy to catch on to. She had always been a fairly fast runner, especially due to all the times she had to on a mission. That and her ability to dodge attacks from practice added to her move set from dancing makes a formidable pair. It was her stamina they were working on now. Her defense is still quite weak, even with the strength in her legs Lucy struggles to catch onto the teachings of Capricorn.

The whistle of the arriving train breaks Lucy from her musing. Standing up she grabs her things and quickly boards selecting a quiet seat in the back of the compartment.

Half way through her journey to Hargeon Loke decided to pop up.

“Afternoon Princess.” He says with his usually flair.

Not taking her eyes from her book Levy had loaned her she greets back.

“Hello again Loke.”

Feeling his pout Lucy marks her page and closes her book before giving him her undivided attention.

“On that note, I would like you to spread word to my other spirits while on this journey unless in private I would prefer you all to call me Altair. Or of course continue with the nicknames but I do not want to be referred to as Lucy, for a large part of this mission depends on secrecy.”

A soft smile makes its way across Lokes face.

“I will do so princess, if I see Aquila I will be sure to tell him how our wonderful summoner decided to go by the name of his brightest star. I should be offended.” He suddenly exclaims. “You did not choose to go by the name of my brightest star!”

Lucy deadpans.

“No Loke I do not want to go by Regulus. You can’t get more manly than that name.”

“Offended and praised in the same sentence princess! Whatever shall I do!”

“You could always I don’t know, go home.” Lucy responds easily before opening her book back up.

Taking his sign Loke dismisses himself.

The rest of the train ride goes fast as Lucy looses herself in the land of fiction.

It was mid afternoon by the time Lucy makes it to Hargeon, a little sad that there wasn’t time to reminisce her previous adventures is the welcoming town. She hurries in her way down to the harbor, easily spotting BoBo waiting for her on a lone dock.

Warm greetings are exchanged as she makes herselfcomfortable in the small boat.

“I’m so glad to see you again Lucy! Although I almost didn’t recognize you at first! May I ask about the sudden change?”

Since they were far enough away from port Lucy decided to open up.

“To be honest BoBo, I will be going undercover in order to gain information on specific celestial keys so I must leave behind the old Lucy to throw anyone off of mine and Fairy Tails trail.”

Nodding he seems to accept the answer.

“Well no worries Miss Lucy, you will be safe and surrounded by just our people on the Island. Even after the save from your guild are people have found it best to keep our island a sanctum for our people. Demons are not just accepted everywhere you know.” He throws back with a cackle.

By the time the boat reaches land the sun is finally creating on the other side of the sky.

Quickly the pair tie up the boat and make their way up to the Chiefs hut.

“Ahhh welcome once again Miss Lucy! We have wanted to reach out to you recently about a found key in our temple but you know how harvest season is.”

“That I do Chief, thanks again for your hospitality and holding the key for me. Who knows what kind of hands it could have fallen into other wise.”

Nodding in agreement the Chief opens the curtain to lead them inside. Compared to the outside the inside of the hut was quite luxurious with brightly colored tapestries upon the walls and plush pillows and seats on the ground.

“Make yourself at home, we have much to discus on your visit here, some one will bring in some food and wine in a little for now tell me of your adventures and what you wish to get from this trip.” Chief Moka easily says as he settles into a big blue pillow.

Lucy claims a gold one for herself. Telling the Chief of the recent stories and crazies of Fairy Tail along with her own adventure she is just starting. He listens with a grandfather like patience, giving little notes of advice here or there on the things she wishes to do. It was well into the evening that they finished talking. Chief Mako agrees to introduce her to the villagers as Altair and let them know she was a friend of the island looking for somewhere to safely practice her magic. He did advise Lucy that in her time here she would be treated the same as any other villager and expected to carry her weight in chores. Something Lucy readily agreed to. Shown to her own personal and much smaller hut, Lucy easily falls asleep to the sound of nature on the plush bed of pillows provided.


	8. New Family Member

The next morning Lucy woke to the sounds of the bustling village. She changed quickly into some dark jeans and a normal black tank, the islands weather warding off the chill a lot longer than that of Magnolia.

She met the Chief on her way to his hut, the together walked to the center of the village. Him callling for attention, Lucy did not care for the hundred or so pairs of eyes that suddenly focused on her but she kept her mask in place beside a small warm smile on her face. Chief Moka explained her staying with them for the rest of the month, and asked one of the older women of the village to help Lucy learn certain chores. Lucy spent the rest of that first day getting to know the village and what was expected of her.

It was the second morning when Lucy had finished her chores and was now meditating with Capercorn in a small clearing just a little ways away from the temple when Chief Mako walked from the trees with BoBo following closely behind. Easing herself from her deep meditations Lucy straightened in order to greet him.

“Good morning Lucy, I just came to give you the key we had found. Best to have another friend as soon as possible yes?” The Chief asks.

“Oh yes thank you! Would you like to stay and watch me form a contract?” Lucy asks.

With them nodding Lucy carefully inspects the key in her hand. It is a beautiful onyx color, the head of the key in the shape of a ravens head and beak curved back and around as if curling into itself. Thinning out a bit to the size of the other keys before the end expands to that of a wing, feathers facking away from the head as if expanded in flight. Lucy knew exactly who this key was, it was just a matter on whether or not the constillation would accept her.

Clearing her throat Lucy widens her stand to one of strength and slashes her key through the air calling formally.

“Open gate of the crow, Corvus”

An eerie darkness takes over the area of the clearing before the tail tell sound of a spirit entering the Earthland realm occurs. Without the contacts Lucy would no have been able to see the slender man to appeared before her.

“Human girl” A whisper like deep voice flows over the space between Lucy and the new spirit.

“Why is it that you have called me here.” It asks.

“Corvus my name is Lucy, and I would like to make a contract with you.”

An unnatural silence enters the clearing, only the breathes from the humans and steady heart beats are heard.

“Lucy... The supposed Princess of the Spirit realm Lucy? The Lucy that owns ten of the twelve Zodiac Lucy... Oh dear me...” He finishes dryly.

“...And what do I owe the... pleasure... You already have most of the golden ones what would such a shining soul such of yourself want with such creature of the voids such as myself. You couldn’t really intend to taint yourself by holding a contract with me? Do you not know the story that follows the one who commands the murder of the spirit realm?”

“That I do Corvus, and I have to problem accepting you into my family. That little speech right there shows me that you not only regret but are sorry for the wrongs you committed in the past. You are immortal, so you not think at some point in your very long life you deserve another chance? To fix your relationship with your other spirit comrads, and possibly gain a better name for yourself?” Lucy calmly asks.

One heart beat, two heart beats.

“Are you.. Uhm.. Are you being serious? I mean... I just...” Corvus’ previously harsh voice had trailed off to one of a softer almost hesitant questioning.

Slowly approaching the tall shillouette of the thin man standing in between herself and her two guests Lucy stretches her right hand out with the key laying in her palm.

“I can understand where you come from Corvus I myself come from a dark past, as well as have some of the closest friends who come from even darker places than mine. But what makes them different is their will to change, for the better. For themselves and for the people they hold the most dear. You may have started on one path, but the only thing stopping you from veering off into a better direction is yourself. Please let me help you, if not you are free to take your key and leave.”

With baited breathe Lucy watches the area become lighter, slowly revealing Corvus. A tall slim man with shoulder long pitch black hair pushed back from his face. His cheek bones are high and his nose long and straight. With a pale complexion what contrasts with his dark hair and ruby red eyes. His lithe body is covered by a body length long black cloak. His stare is intense and guarded as is regards Lucy.

Keeping the eye connection Corvus raises his hand and firmly closes Lucy’s fingers around her key. Lucy recognizes the rough hands and feels the cross crossing of scars even in that single touch.

“If you believe your light will not be dimmed by my darkness I will willingly accept a contract with you Miss Lucy.” Corvus says with a slight nod of his head.

A bright smile over takes Lucy’s face. Causing a slight gasp to come from Corvus. Lucy isn’t quite sure if she should approach the new member of her family so she shifts a bit in excitement as she exclaims.

“Welcome to the family Corvus!”

Lucy is so excited and restraining herself so much she almost misses the ghost like quirk of one side of Corvus’ mouth.

“I specialize in shadow magic, bending, controlling, forming, altering you name it I can do it. I also command a large murder of crows, great for gathering intel. Traveling by void is a little sketchy to be honest but if needed is possible if you have enough magic. Another aspect of working outside the realm of the spirits is I can push well past my own and my summoners magic capacity. If you are ever in a bind and can no longer summon any other spirit I will come to your aid. Last but not least, I love cooking. So don’t be surprised if you wake up to a fully cooked breakfast or come back home to a dinner laid out for you. With that, I’m going to depart. Not much of a fan of sunlight.”

Before Lucy could even respond he was gone. She wasn’t sure if she was excited or exasperated to have another spirit that would just pop up whenever he pleased.

Taking a deep breathe Lucy faces her onlookers.

“Well normally those are not nearly as dramatic, but that is the basics of a new contract. Except I forgot to ask when he is available, but he didn’t really give me the chance...” She trails off rubbing her chin.

“Very well Altair, continue with your... stuff. See you this evening.” And with that the pair disappeared back through the foliage.

Sitting back down in the center of the clearing Lucy quickly calls out Capercorn.

“Good afternoon Miss Lucy, how can I be of assistance today?” He asks.

“Hello Capercorn, today I would like to start of my Star dress with my first chosen spirit.”

“Alright go ahead and call the out.”

Taking a deep breathe Lucy grabs the key and calls loudly.

“Open gate of the...”


	9. The Bond

“... the twins, Gemini!”

“Hi princess.” One says. “What can we do for you today?” The other finishes.

A smirk broke across her face as she saw the slight opening and dropping of Capercorns jaw. Turning fully towards the twins Lucy greets.

“Hi Gemi, hi Mini! Would you like to work on forming a bond with me today?”

The constantly moving twins suddenly stop and her words set in.

“You chose...” One starts. “...Us first?” The other finishes.

Nodding with a warm smile on her face Lucy confirms this.

Clearing his throat Capercorn adjusts his tie before saying.

“Okay Miss Lucy-Sama please sit cross cross and Gemi, Mini please faceher one sitting on each leg leaning foreheads against one another.”

Seeing them do as they were told he continues as he starts to circle them.

“So the main point to start such a bond is to sync magic signatures. Now this is the hardest part, magic varies from person to person but if you hold a strong enough emotion and connection with someone it is possible. Enter a meditative state and bring you magic to the surface. Let it hum and get a feel for the other as it forms around each of you. Now do noting more than manifest it around you, let it spread through each one of your limbs but don’t let it escape physically. Deep breaths. Think of one another and your magic, focus on nothing else. You should be able to feel each other’s magic brush against one another. Good, continue.”

Capercorn falls silent for a while.

“Well done, now try and wrap your magic around each other. Don’t force it otherwise it will snap back. Think of it as cocooning and hugging one another. Give them your warmth, share you comfort.”

Lucy could feel the strain starting on her magic, nagging at the back of her mind. She was slightly confused by it, she can normally manifest her magic for hours upon hours and now she’s struggling for what only felt to be twenty minutes.

Lucy could feel the tingling of their Magic’s intertwining, Gemini’s easily mimicking the flow of her own. A slight burning started on the back of her neck, a little worrying to be honest.

“Good, well done for today. Please pull your magic back in.”

Doing as they were told they all pulls their fore heads away from one another. Lucy can feel the sweat clinging to her forehead, the twins looking a little worse for wear also.

“You both did well today, got very close in the first step. I have a feeling that has to do somewhat with Gemini’s ability for mimicry, it will not be as easy with the others. Please get a lot of rest tonight Lucy-Sama. The next step tomorrow will be very tiring.”

Waving to both Gemini and Capercorn the spirits disappear with a pop. Rolling her tired shoulders back and stretching forwards Lucy looks around only to realize the sun is almost all the way set.

She couldn’t believe it! A whole day spent connecting to her spirit and it wasn’t even done yet. Throwing her hands up she starts her track back to the village. Although the day was gone she was very happy with her progress. One step closer.

In the previous couple of weeks before Lucy had come to Galuna Island she had been in contact with this “CS” by giving letters to Laxus and they would show up every couple of days in her mail box, if not by the end of the day she had sent the letter.

What they had told Lucy was that there was honest to gods a annualy meeting of dark guilds, and you wouldn’t believe it. On October 31st. The thought still makes Lucy shake her head. Apparently they rent out an area and host a costume party to do a bunch of bad guys stuff all together instead of competing separately. They even go as far to make everyone cover their guild marks so it is truly no competition. Each year a new town as chosen as their location, more like victims in Lucy’s mind.

She was currently waiting on word from CS that Laxus would give her via com on which town was chosen (targeted) this year. Even the Magic Counsel knows about these doings, usually unaware of their locations due to their changing it up. But still do nothing other than sending out missions to take down dark guilds. Lucy couldn’t even comprehend the idea that they sit idlely by every year, for God’s know how long. Whoever this CS is had their foot in the door, and yet the counsel couldn’t get any info? More like didn’t really care.

As soon as Lucy knew the location she would plan her infiltration. For obvious reasons she would be in costume, and still have her changed features. There was no doubt in her mind that if she played her cards right she could easily gather the needed intel. More than likely if any of the guilds do have any keys they will brag about it to the others, and probably not even have it on their persons. But that just means Lucy will have to figure out which guild they belong to and then she can go search it. Maybe even have Corvus or his crows search the location while she is at the gathering.

As long as Lucy can finish her bond with the twins before the party she will easily be able to link with them as they go around touching people and gathering info so she can catalog it. Lucy is very happy her brain works as if a filing cabinet for reasons specifically like this.

During her inter monologue Lucy had robotically gone through everything she needed to do before bed. As she lay there staring out of the small widow of her hut, she could feel the lingering of Gemini’s magic frequency through the tips of her fingers. With that comfort she easily fell asleep.

The next day Lucy had hurried through her duties determined to form her official bond with the twins by the end of the day.

She called out both spirits once agin and get settled into her position in the clearing. Capercorn began.

“It should only take a little more time in order to sync your Magic’s today, so please once again bring your magic out and surround your partners. Be mindful, don’t force it.”

Lucy, Gemi and Mini sat for why must have been another two plus hours before this over whelming push of magic flooded their systems and was sent out of their bodies.

Capercorn physically took a step back from the sheer power.

Lucy felt hyper sensitive to everything, to the twins on her lap, to the animals in the surrounding area, to the villagers miles away.

Capercorn quickly straightened himself, patting down his suit.

“Well done, you have completed the initial bonding. Practically that is all there is to it, however since this if your first official Star Dress bonding Lucy-Sama I would like to walk you through some of the aspects of this bonding”

Lucy could hardly pay attention, there was a burning on her back of her neck that had intesified at the burst of magic and now by touching the twins she had gone through so many memories. Some good but a lot bad. Tears had gathered in her eyes as she grabbed each twin in each arm. Hugging them with all her worth without suffocating them.

“I am so, so sorry Gemi and Mini. To do all of what you’ve had to and learn everything you have. I promise on my magic I will never make you do anything that ever makes you uncomfortable okay? I love it when your happy and can have a good time, I will always do my best so you stay that way.”

The twins had hugged her back to the best of their tiny armed abilities.

“We appreciate that Miss Lucy, but know we also appreciate you more just for the thought. Although keeping you safe will always come first to our feelings on an action. Please keep that in mind.” They said together.

Releasing the little blue spirits Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled at them. Taking deep calming breathes she thanks the twins and told them they may leave if they wish. With a pop they disappeared.

“Alright Capercorn lay it on me.”

“Very well Miss Lucy-Sama, as you’ve already experienced you used Gemini’s ability to gather memories and thoughts from them by a simple skin to skin touch. With enough practice you will be able to look for certain things in a person, along with changing into them as a ‘shell’, the better you get the more ‘shell’ memory you will have. Another trait will be easy summoning, you should no longer need the key to pull them through their gate a simple mental call of their summons should work. Along those lines you should be able to mentally communicate with them, just to ask a question or what not by saying their name just not as a summoning. Now I’m sure you felt a slight, tingling or maybe burning when you fully connected concentrated somewhere upon your body, that was your seal. When it’s inactive state it will pose as a tattoo of the constellation it is representing however when using their abilities it shall change into that of their letter sign along with your clothes changing. It didn’t not happen the first time due to the big magic release. It will be something we experience as we practice.”

“Now get up, its time to practice your hand to hand and your weapon wishing.”

Lucy took in all he was saying as fast as she could, it would have to wait on being processed for later tonightt. If she faltered even a little in her physical work Capercorn would make her training ten times harder than it should be. Stretching real quick she put on her mask and took a defensive pose readying for the attack.


	10. Don’t Fall Prey To The Dragon

It was October 20th when Lucy finaally got the call from Laxus. She was sitting eating dinner around a bond fire in the village center when her com had gone off. Quickly excusing herself she hurried to her close by hut and answered.

“Hey Blondie...” Laxus greeted sounding very tired.

“Hey Sparks you feeling okay over there?” She asked back.

“Yeah it just gets to me sometimes being master, look..” He starts off rubbing a hand down his face and through his hair.

“I have the location on the gathering, and in no way do I doubt your abilities I just want to remind you to be careful please. I can’t stress that enough, you’re going into very dangerous waters and I really would not like to send a rescue mission out for you ya hear? Call me when you leave that evening okay? I don’t want to be up all night worrying about you.”

“Awe Sparks I’m glad you care for little old me, I’ll be sure to watch myself. Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeves that will make this mission easy.” She reassures him with a big smile.

Feeling a bit better himself Laxus straightens before telling her.

“Your destination is a smaller town located on the edge of the Waas Forest. It’s called very originally Waas Town, know for its lumber and weaponry interestingly enough. So get in, get your info, get out. If your spirits or whatever can’t get you out call on me. I’ll be up waiting to hear from you anyways.” He finsihes with a stern look.

Taking pity on the worn man Lucy nods.

“I’ll take extra precautions I promise.”

“Also on one last note... don’t be surprised if you run into some familiar faces but don’t worry they working both sides under the command of the magic counsel.” He finsihes quickly before ending the call.

Feeling more stumped then ever Lucy couldn’t help but wonder who could possibly be undercover there, but then again she was just happy it seem like the magic counsel was actually doing something about this now. Shrugging she shoulders Lucy grabs her key and summons’s Virgo. With a pop the ever so straight faces maid appears in her normal puff of pink sparkles.

“How may I help you tonight Princess?” She asks.

“Virgo... how would you feel about creating a costume for me?” Lucy asks with a glint in her eye.

“Oh I would be delighted Princess.. what are you thinking?”

That night the girls go into great depth discussing what sort of costume would best suit Lucy for such an event.

The next morning Lucy wakes very early in order to join the Chief for his morning breakfast. To debrief him on her now changing plans and once again thanking him for his hospitality.

After she has Virgo pack up her stuff and clean the hut while she has one last afternoon training with Capricorn before she joins the village with a so long dinner celebration.

Today marks Lucy’s sixth day of attempting a bond between her and Scorpio who had been her second bond choice. Lucy knew that in this coming situation she could use his speed and sand for a possible diversion if anything goes wrong. Previously she had been working only on Gemini’s powers, expanding her shell memory as fast as she could knowing it could make or break her on the mission.

Lucy knew for a fact that a bond between the two of them would be incredibly difficult due to them not really having anything in common or spending any time together other than in battle. Lucy wishes Aquarius was here in order to give her information on Scorpio that would make this easier...

‘Wait... that’s it..’ Lucy thinks.

“Scorpio..” She whispers.

“Concentrate on your relationship with Aquarius.”

She feels him nod against her forehead. Not only was the mingling of magic hard because they weren’t very close but their magic is very different. Lucy’s was gentle and soothing, Scorpios was dense and firey hot jumping to and fro constantly.

In that moment though of them thinking on their mutual love of the blue haired mermaid, Scorpios magic evened out exponentially and Lucy’s rose to match his.

Unlike with Gemini, her and Scorpios bonding was smooth and in rolling waves gently pushing against Capricorn a couple of times.

This time the burning occurred on her lower back.

Taking a deep breathe Lucy leaned back and jumped up super excited pulling Scorpio to his feel and spinning them in a circle before briefly hugging the man.

“Thanks so much Scorpio! I can wait to battle with you! Please go back home and tell Aquarius how much I love her!”

“Right on Lucy, we’re gonna kick some bad guy ass next time.” He responding before proofing away.

“Well done Miss Lucy-Sama. Now let’s review.” Capricorn says. They finished with enough time for Lucy to bathe and dress to join the villagers. The evening spent with a lot of laughs and food between friends.

Morning came bright and early for Lucy as she was quickly on a boat with BoBo headed back to Hargeon before she boarded a train for three days in order to reach Waas Town before the gathering. The trip was long and tedious by herself in a rented sleeper cabin, but it gave her enough time to get used to transitioning into Scorpios Star dress.

Mid afternoon was when the trained rolled into Waas Town, which was much more into autumn than obviously Galuna had been. She was glad to be wearing her fur lined cloak, pulling up the hood she grabbed her satchel and quickly walked through the brisk autumn air. Keeping a steady pace Lucy discretely looked at her surrounding trying to map out as much as the city as she could. She only walked for about fifteen minutes before she came across a decent looking hotel.

Politely she ordered a room for 8 days. The lady at the counter was polite back but seemed a bit weary for having a traveler stay that long.

“Don’t worry Miss, I am just doing an article for a magazine on your guys lumber industry.” Lucy calmly reassured the somewhat nervous woman.

Suddenly she peaks up.

“Well just let me know if you need to find anything out you haven’t before you leave! My husband works in the forest so I can get you all sorts of infromation.” She responds with a much calmer smile.

“Thank you Ma’am I’ll keep that in mind.” With that Lucy quickly grabs her room key and heads up stairs before taking a quick nap and shower before scouring the rest of the city at night.

Lucy had spent the last couple of days training in her hotel room by day, napping in the morning and afternoon before searching at night. Not only looking for the most appropriate place to have a large gathering for dark mages but also quick escape routes if she needed them.

It was two days before the 31st when she spotted the abandoned warehouse quite a ways into the Waas forest. She stayed quite a ways back and requested Corvus to send in one of his crows to scope it out. Thirty minutes later if came back informing Lucy of the wards surrounding the place that should go down the night of, and a lay out of the different exists on the building. Happy with the results Lucy returned to her room for the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the other side of town a small group of mages were also wandering around town late in the night. They were quiet and precise in their movements easily sticking to the shadows. They were coming around to a specific hotel when on of them raised their hand for the others to halt.

They stood silent before moving on. Later when they got back to their own little camp going a little out of town the leader address the one who had stoped the group earlier.

“What made you hesitate out there?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The other sneers.

“Come on now...” a chipper voice intervenes. “Were all supposed to be working together on this, you should share if you found something out.”

Herumfing the one who stopped the group responds with something akin to curiosity and wonder.

“I thought I heard someone we know is all”

“And...?” The leader questions.

“I’m not sure.” He grumbles.

The leader should exasperated.

“You’re telling me, that you don’t know?”

“Hey man back off.” He hisses back. “It was similar to someone we know but not quite the same so I’m not too sure alright?”

“Alright, off to bed then. Day break is in a few hours, I’ll take first watch.” The leader commands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before Lucy knew it it was October 31st already and getting to be late afternoon. Lucy had just stepped out of the shower with only a towel on when Virgo pops into her room. Black dress bag in hand.

“You’re costume princess, some of the accessories I may need to help you wish.”

“Okay Virgo thank you.”

Grabbing th bag Lucy slowly unzips the cloth covering. It releases a dark swirling blue black dress with what seemed to be individual tiny Lacrimas down into the dress in the different constellations. Lightly lifting it up it appears to almost be translucent but as Lucy lightly pulls on it she feels how sturdy the fabric is. Setting it back down Lucy grabs the lacy black lengerie also provided. Slipping it on she grabs the dress again, slipping it over her head it feels like water cascading down her body. The dress is floor length wish high slits on both sides well up to her hips. Luckily her underwear is a high waist lace thong. The bodice was tight but still allowed for movement. The top itself was collarbone high but had a large diamond cutout that showed off plenty of cleavage and her Aquarius tattoo. It ties behind her neck and had no back, stopping as a v shape right under the tattoo of Scorpios constellation that flowed right above her back dimples that were covered along with her thong. The dress itself was a stunning contrast to her silvery hair, golden eyes and alabaster skin.

“Please take a seat Princess and call out Cancer, he know how to do your hair and makeup before we add the final touches.” Virgo requests.

Doing as asked Lucy calls out Cancer.

“Ready baby?” He asks.

“Yes go ahead Cancer.” Lucy closes her eyes, the feeling of Cancer working through her hair takes her back to her childhood.

Much too soon Cancer calls out.

“All done baby.” And with a poof is gone.

Slowly opening her eyes Lucy is taken aback. Cancer had done scale like patterns in a shimmery silver accented blue black that matches the dress perfectly across her forehead, cheek bones, and a little down her neck. Some pattern also added to her shoulders and on her forearms. In addition to that he had pulled back all of her hair bangs included to pin straight locks that fell to her waist covering most of her back, only a small portion pulled in front of her shoulders yet still tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were surrounded by thick black eyeliner and shadow, making them seems dark but contrasting brightly to her eyes making them pop. Her already long lasher were make longer and the apples of her cheeks also dusted with a shimmery silver gold. Her lips were made up in a lucious gold that matches her eyes, making them look molten.

Take a deep breath she steadies herself. She looks fierce, predatory even. Nothing like lucky Lucy Heatfilia.

“Just a few more things princess and you’ll be done.” Virgo interrupts her musings.

Digging back into the black bag she pulls out a couple of more golden items. One Lucy finds is a golden head piece, that holds a small star constellation Lucy herself doesn’t recognize.

“It’s the constellation of Draco princess, for the king says he is watching over you this evening.”

The next pieces are ear jewelry, gold again but pointed to that of a dragon or fairy like shape.

Then Virgo pulls out a tiny box, opening it up Lucy is slightly confused by the gold... fangs?

“You are representing the dragon constellation princess you must look the part.”

Nodding she puts the fangs in, they are surprisingly comfortable.

Next Virgo pulls out a pair of golden gauntlets. Different from the ones Ezra usually wears. Much shorter and simpler, but instead of normal finger coverings they are shaped into talons.

“For your protection princess.”

And last but not least Virgo pulls out some deadly yet sturdy looking golden high heels. It took a few seconds to get all of the straps in place but once she was done Lucy was amazed by the person looking back at her.

“Right, thank you so much Virgo. Please grabs my bags as soon as I get the info I will be gone from the party.”

“Very well, you have your keys princess?” She inquires.

Lucy hold up a necklace with all of her keys except Gemini’s and Scorpios that are in her satchel since she can mentally call them. She quickly sounded the necklace in place under her dress. The chain long enough that the reside safely between her boobs.

With a poof Virgo is gone and Lucy grabs her cloak putting it on before she heads out the door. It was already dark but she didn’t know what the party was starting, she had to get there before everyone left to do gods knows what before the end of the evening.

As she hurried her way into the forest Lucy did her best to keep her eyes out for others on the trail to the ware house. It was far enough away from town you could no longer see the lights of the city however due to her contacts Lucy easily kept her footing. Getting closer she could hear the muffled music playing from the warehouse, no doubts the runes were helping keep the sound contained.

Right before the break in the tree line Lucy takes off her cloak and descreatly calls out Burgo to quickly grab it and go. Finally she gets past the tree line only to almost run right into the back of a maroon haired man. Lucy was about to apologize but thinking better of it she straightens her back, lifts her chin and put her mask on harshly biting out.

“What are you doing standing in the middle of the way to the entrance like an completel idiot?”

Only to regret what she said a moment later when the venom filled green eye focus on her as a malicious sneer pulls at his dangerous mouth. In the dark Lucy almost mistakes the man as the predator he is portrayed as this evening. Actual purple scales slide across his decadent caramel skin and his hands actually in talon form. The only difference from his usual appearance is instead of his bright white coat the man is covered in a torn black tee and pants, which show off his muscular and scarred torso and legs. There standing in front of her is none other than Cobra. Who says none too pleasantly after a pregnant pause.

“What the fuck did you just say to me Bright Eyes?”


	11. Capturing The Dragon Queen

So like I literally had dreams about this story so readers you may get a couple of chapters out of me today. If you read this one but not my other story Stell-r Adventures, I highly encourage you to check it out. So excited for this update

For once in his godsforsaken terror of a life Cobra felt his heart skip a beat. If he was not standing in front of this dragon goddess like woman he would have clutched at his chest because of the foreign feeling.

Just feasting his eyes upon her lucious curves and shiny skin his palms intched to be ran along her silk looking body. She seemed to be made for him, dressed as the dragon goddess he needed in his life. Eyes and lips like molten gold, Cobra had never wanted to taste something so much in his life. Busty obviously large and layered in silk that he just wanted to tear away. And good gods strong looking thighs he’d love to feel with a vice like grip wrapped around his hips as he pounded...

And then her words hit him like a freight train.

Shaking away from his fuzzy like induced state just by starring at the woman and listening to her soothing hazy soul. How someone could have both was something new to him. It’s was like floating on a poison induced high without even consuming anything. But that nagging voice in the back of his mind called out that he couldn’t hear her, and something about her felt so familiar.

Pulling his head out of the clouds Cobra responded with the best thing her could come up with at the moment.

“What the fuck did you say Bright Eyes?”

At first the woman seemed a little taken aback but then her eye lids dropped to that of haft mast and a sultry like smile tugged at her plump lips showing a golden fucking fang. Cobra felt the need to adjust himself. He would let her hunt his ass the way she was staring him down any day of the week. Calmly the goddess sauntered past him her arm swiftly sliding across his. Yes skin like silk.

His dragon who he had never heard a peep from, well there was that one time with her but he done and royally fucked that up like anything that could ever be good in his life. His dragon purrred at the contact like a fucking pussy that Cobra was not. A growl built up in the back of his throat at the very idea of submitting to such a woman. But if his eyes didn’t glue themselves to the hypnotic sway of her ass as she made her way to the warehouse he'd be lying. And Cobra was no liar, maybe a stretcher of truths but that was for his own safety on most occasions. Lost in his thoughts Cobra didn’t even realize his feet had automatically pulled him after the dangerous woman he couldn’t seem to get enough of.

Lucy was trying to decide which approach to go with when it came to this dangerous man in a dangerous situation. She decided with all the danger she was surrounded with she chose to be dangerous herself. She had all but consumed him with her stare, and even with the malice in his eyes she knows they they trailed down her body with a heated caress.

Oh Lucy wouldn’t fall prey to the dragon no way, the dragon would definitely fall prey to her tonight if she can help it.

Walking her best sex in heels walk she could she shivered as she felt his gaze glued to her ass.

Keeping her eyes at half mast and smirk firmly in place Lucy kept her chin high as she approached the doors guarded by what she could only describe as momsterous men. Flashing a wink they both smiled at her as she glides through the entry way.

The inside is what she should have expected. They kept the dingy grimy look of an abandoned warehouse and simply added candles floating high up in the air to create a scene from what Lucy could describe is a scene from a horror movie when they’re about to try and either raise the dead or summon a devil.

Without even looking back she could feel Cobras presence right behind her, yet far enough away he was out of arm reach.

Surveying the area she could tell the crow had gotten the exists correct, and besides just having tables all over there appeared to be no rooms. Mentally she called Gemini and had them dress up as a man they had copied in the neighborhood with her black cloak covering them.

The twins knew of Lucy’s plan to hunt any info on keys, and since they were better versed at their own powers Lucy kept most of the info diving for them. Making her way to a darker corner of the room she quickly lifted her her her fingers to run them between her cleavage whispering for Corvus.

The man well spirit himself blended in nicely with the dark and villainous looking well villians.

“Evening Starbright, What would you like me to do for you?” He asks.

“There is word from Gem of a you know what at Dark Horse by Era can you please confirm and grab if available.”

“Give me a minute, let’s walk.”

The duo ingrained themselves into a little group whispering of their plans to set the town lumber mill on fire. Lucy laughed and kept her smirk in place through the conversation, even though her heart was shouting out to warn the workers and that poor woman’s husband who may be there tonight.

With a tug to her arm, Corvus lead her away from the group. Whispering in her ear.

“One acquired, on the hunt of another.”

Nodding they kept walking when suddenly someone entered her path.

The man was tall, even in her heels she had to crane her head up. In the mean time as she looked at this man she felt Corvus slither away.

“Well ain’t you a fine dime, never seen you around here. Just meandering your gorgeous way through?” The stranger asks.

Lucy could smell the cheap beer wafting off on this tall sliver of a man. His long brown hair pulled back in a greasy ponytail and a stupid wolf mask on his face.

“Something like that.” She answered absentmindly. Gemini was currently talking to her about some sort of rumor that a dark guild called Leviathan had a special key locked up tight in their guild hall.

The man obviously did not like being ignored, due to distraction she did not get a chance to avoid his hand grabbing onto her arm.

It shocked her out of her conversation with the burning of his touch, ohhh he was definitely a poison mage. Ripping her arm from his grip she could see the red hand print etched into her skin.

Fury like no other boiled through her veins but before she could lash out at the vile man she got a glimpse into his mind. ‘Oh Draco.’ She said like a prayer. This man was a member of the dark guild she was looking into. And just by that touch she had gathered the exact location of the key. Unfortunately this man did not know what key is was but that was just fine. Lucy knew that the Stars were looking down on her tonight.

Curling her mouth back into the nastiest sneer she could Lucy spit out.

“You low life scum, thinking you can lay your dirtied paws upon my skin. Just look what you’ve done! You think I’ll let you live after marking my skin in such a way? You better pray to whatever god you believe in for I am going to gut you like the slithering snake you are.”

The people around them parted making a circle. The once proud tall man standing before her backed away just a bit.

“Oh yeah and what’s a puny ass woman such as yourself gonna do about it? You may look like a dragon queen but I bet you melt just like the sugar you’re probably made of.” He snapped back.

Surprisingly enough even after the no fighting sort of air that the place had, no one wanted to stop this. Lucy looking around seeing all the grins and dangerous looking smiles these people wanted to see some blood shead.

Barring her fangs in a dragon like snarl Lucy took her defensive stance and snapped out her claws.

“You’re about to meet your maker wolfman, may the stars have pity on your soul. Or not, that’d be fine with me too.” She says.

Living this experience on the edge Lucy jumped first this time. Swiping at his head she was able to slice the ears off the mans mask, but for how tall he was he was able to duck under her follow up left handed swipe. Being this close, the man took his advantage and spit at her.

At first the sting didn’t register but then Lucy realIzed the man spit fucking poison at her. Growling Lucy quickly channels in Cobras atributes. Another trick she had picked up with instense training with Gemini. To channel a shells powers but not bodies, it required intense concentration but Lucy was already super focused on this fight and beating this man into the ground.

Lucy’s smile got even wider when the man tore off the stupid mask hiding his actually wolf like face to get a more clear look at her. His eyes widened as he tried to grab for her arm again when the hand print no longer resides.

“You know...” She sing-songs.

“Your poison takes like shit.” She sneered licking the substance off her lip before taking his feet out from under him and quickly jumping on his chest digging her heels into him.

“And now I’ll treat you to a lesson on how to treat a lady.” Lucy pulls back her right hand and Lucy punches the stunned man so hard his head cracks back against the concrete floor.

Suddenly the room roars and blackness takes over. Lucy feels familiar arms wrap around her.

“Alright Starlight, it’s time to get out of here. He was apparently one of the big guns of a large dark guild and his people don’t take too kindly to being beaten.” Corvus says before running out of the room.

The night air felt wonderful on Lucy’s heated skin, quickly Corvus covers her as she runs through the forest. She believes she was doing just fine, couldn’t hear anyone coming. Right before she makes it through the tree line a strong arm wraps around her waist. She gets pulled into a toned chest, warm breath smelling of oreander ghosting over the left side of her face. Lucy feels her breathing hitch. It was Cobra.

“Think you could runaway from me Bright Eyes? Oh no you’ve been very naughty, stealing other peoples abilities. Thinking I didn’t notice eh? Really there isn’t much I didn’t notice about you. Huh Lucy?”

His husky voice sent more shivers down Lucy’s spine than the cold autumn air cutting through the trees.


	12. Drowning In Poision

Lucy couldn't help but shudder, Cobras arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Although she knew this could be a dangerous situation since she didn’t know the former criminal very well she felt very safe in his arms. There is a security behind the idea that here, being held by this man, no matter what came her way she’d bet Cobra was ten times more capeable to protect her than anything that tried to hurt her. His voice shook her from her very spiraling thoughts.

“So Lucy, want to tell me why you’re hiding yourself from the group that helped you and why you’re slightly different than before this mission?” Cobra asked, but Lucy knew he wasn’t really asking. He was demanding information.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Was her more husky than she intended response. She couldn’t help it though, Lucy could feel all the planes of his body along hers. To top it off her curves felt perfect against his and it was distracting her.

By now you would think Lucy would know not to play with fire, but poison was something she was going highly interested in getting a reaction out of.

“Be that way.” He growled in her ear before flipping her around and pushing her backwards out of the coverage of trees.

The gleam in his eyes made her blood burn its way through her veins. Her breathing hitched and by the way his smirk grew he had heard. However no matter how terrifying the situation seemed Lucy couldn’t help but hold his gaze. Her body, her mind, her whole damn souls was crying out to be devoured by this hunk of a man.

Before she knew it her back hit a cold wall, due to the grooves she thought it was brick.

Cobra leaned in closer, his venomous mouth brushing lightly across her right ear and down her neck. Lucy willingly tilted her neck back, giving Cobra more access. Her nerve endings were firing off like no other, just the presence of this man made her body buzz.

“Bright eyes...” He rasped out. “Please change into another woman.”

At first Lucy almost snapped back to reality and shoved the man off of her. But then she heard him whisper.

“Someone’s coming.”

Lucy wasn’t sure if she even had another woman copied. But she did have an idea... hopefully it would work. She could feel the magic coursing through her, focused solely on her hair, eyes and clothing.

Suddly Cobra leaned back and his breath stuttered

as he examined her changed appearance, grounding out.

“Pray I can hold back.” Before he all and devoured her mouth.

Cobras lips were like silk, firm but easily sliding along Lucy’s own. Coaxing her to open up by running his warm tongue along the seam of hers. Lucy happily did and as soon as their tongues met Cobra groaned while firmly grabbing ahold of her supple ass under her now short skirt and picked her up pushing her more against the wall.

Her legs welcomed his hard body pressed against her, tightly squeezing his slim hips. The man himself tasted like caramel and coffee, a deadly combination Lucy didn’t think she would ever get enough of. Their bodies ground together in a rhythm all their own, she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to.

The fates however had other ideas, right she she finally threaded her hands through his surprisingly thick hair and grabbed hard a voiced called out.

“Hey you two, seen a white haired chick running through here? Dressed in a long sparkly dress with gold accessories?”

Cobra tightened his hold of her ass before ripping his mouth away from her and snarling out at the two men.

“You think I have some time looking out for some dumb white haired bitch? I’m busy go drop dead.”

Lucy could feel both pairs of eyes trail down her scantily clad body, before nodding and turning around before calling out.

“Good luck man! She’s killer.”

Lucy should have felt embarrassed by only wearing a tight short black mini shirt, ripped thigh high fishnets and a push up bra but under the hungry stare of Cobra she couldn’t help but feel sexy. Plus she couldn’t help the outfit, she was in the middle of getting dressed when she first tried copying herself for this exact moment. Gone was her silvery hair and gold contacts, she was back to blonde and chocolate eyes for the moment. Lucy was happy to know it worked, for future reference hopefully next time in a better outfit.

Slowly her own hazey gaze met the glowing green one that hasn’t left her face yet. They both were still breathing heavily and joined at the hips as he was pulled back just a little to address the men that had come by.

“Fuck it.” Was all Lucy said before yanking his head back down to hers, his kiss swollen lips just looked too good.

Cobra tried to pull away but Lucy wasn't having any of it, she wanted this man and she wanted him now dammit.

“Corvus... Home...” She got around Cobras devious mouth.

Before either party knew it they were surrounded by nothing and then landed in a plush bed with Lucy conviently sprawled under Cobra.


	13. Dragon King Meets Dragon Queen

Lucy couldn’t tear her gaze away from the man currently on top of her. Her blood was pounding in her veins making his touch hyper sensitive, it left trails of goosebumps along her scanitly clothed body.

“As much as I would love to devour you like this, why don’t you change back.” He rumbles out.

Releasing her transformation she was back into her costume. Cobra agonizingly slow pulled her accessories from her body with a gentleness she didn’t know he possessed. Kissing every exposed area of flesh leaving her a shivering mess as she was finally stripped to her underwear. Before he went any further he leaned up and all but ripped his tattered shirt from his body. Lucy’s eyes feasted upon the uncovered caramel colored skin. The scars weren’t even really noticeable in her lust induced state, if anything they made the man all but that much more attractive.

Lucy leaned up on her elbows is order to watch him unbelt his pants and shimmy them down his legs. Her mouth popped open and all but watered at the large tent he was sporting his his tight compression shorts. She could feel herself getting wetter just looking at him. She watched Covra inhale deeply before his dastardly tongue flicked out across his lips.

“You smell...Devine...” He all bust whispered to her.

Lucy loved the feeling of his callused hands softly grazing her skin as he traveled up her legs to her black lace thong. Bending over Cobra ran his lips along the top line of her panties, his warm breath ghosting over her sensitive skin sending shivers down her spine. Cobra started kissing along the same line before biting and ripping the lacy from her body. Lucy couldn’t even be mad because of how much he turned her on.

Leaning back on his hunches Cobras gaze traveled her now completely uncovered body. Narrowed gaze and biting his lip. She should have been uncomfortable with someone like him looking like he was picking her apart with his gaze, but instead she just felt empowered. Never in any of the instances had she seen the man had he shown any other sort of expression other than distain. And now here he sat, literally making her body burn with his intensely heated gaze alone.

“Cobra...” Lucy moaned out. She was getting antsy just laying here, she needed action, she needed heat, she needed... her dragon to ravage her.

Automatically his gaze snapped to her when she said his name. His lip biting turned into a wicked smirk.

Slowly he crawled up her body, hovering warmth coming off of him yet he didn’t touch her. It was like he knew she’d loved the games, the taunting before the play. Finally at eye level he smiled down at her quickly, so fast she almost missed it before his body and mouth crashed into her. Once again electrons were firing, his skilled tongue tangled with hers and his sneaky fingers teased the sides of her breasts.

Cobras barely clothes erection finally aligned with her uncovered core as she opened her thighs to accommodate him. Both parties groaned at the wonderful feeling. His kisses went from fire starter to that of a man starved. No not a man, a dragon. And apparently she was on the menu tonight. Not that Lucy didn’t love being all but consumed, she was also to be a dragon tonight. And no dragon King just gets to mount his queen without a fight.

Quickly Lucy flips their positions, happy to see the somewhat startled expression on his face. Slowly she grinds herself down on him and he arches into her. Right as Cobra went to say something Lucy covered his mouth with her hand.

“Shhh...” She said with a finger to her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

She had never been more glad than now to have these contacts in as she is now to see Cobra moan and squeeze his eye shut and she stuck her hand into his shorts to press her thumb to the tip of his dick. Smearing the pre cum around it before pulling her thumb out and right as he opens his eyes sticks it into her mouth humming as the taste.

“You taste... Devine.” She says in a sultry whisper.

Leaning down Lucy fists her left hand into her hair and yanks his head back and dropping her mouth to his neck. Licking and sucking her way to his ear she gives his golden hoop a flick of her tongue and his hands instantly find themselves on her ass squeezing tightly.

“Fuck...” He half groans.

“Mmm not yet.” Lucy teases back.

Licking her somehow still in fangs Lucy wonders...

Going down to Cobras shoulder she kisses before suddenly biting down hard. She is surprised at not only breaking skin but getting the most sexy moan she had ever heard come out of a man. Licking the wound Lucy finds his blood is not nearly as metallic as normal blood is. Before she has a chance to even consider why Cobra is sitting up and starring at her with a whole new sense of intensity.

“Trying to stake claim little wanna be dragon?”He all but purrs. “I’ll show you a true dragon.”

Lucy can’t even retort before she is flipped over with her knees on the bed and Cobra holding her face to the pillows. With the other hands he trails it down her spine before moving her ass up just a little more.

“Mmmmm good girl, stay just like that so I can fuck you senseless.” He coos before straightening.

“Arms up sweetie, above your head. Grab the edge of the bed please.” He demands.

Doing as she is told Lucy prepares herself. Excitement eating at her nerves, she loves this position and knew somehow Cobra would make it better than she ever had before. His hand were everywhere, smoothing down her legs, tracing her tattoos on her back, spreading her thighs just a little more. His guiding steady but not pushing. Finally he smoothed his hands over her round ass before giving her a harsh smack. Lucy moans at the contact.

He rubs over it softly, before again smacking her this time on her other cheek. Another moan is ripped from her mouth. Suddenly the warmth that was only there by his hands is now joined by the heat of his body meeting the back on her bent over one. She can feel his dick just resting against her slicked folds. She tries to push back into his but his hands on her hips hold her in place. She didn’t even realize when he had stripped out of his bottoms.

One hand is taken from her hips as he guides the tip of his dick to her entrance. But instead of pushing in he teases her, running it up and down her soaked lips. Barely pushing in before pulling out. All Lucy can mumble out is incoherent begging to be fucked. He had teased her senseless and all she wanted was to feel the man behind her inside.

She could hear him chuckle, and before she could even yell at him for laughing at her he was slamming himself into her. Fuck he is big, long and thick. Stretching her walls in a good way, hitting her nice and deep. Then he moves, slowl deep but powerful thrusts. Pulling whines from her to speed up, to fuck her into oblivion. His pace increases and Lucy is pushing herself back to meet him, pulling moans from Cobra also. His patience must have snapped because gone is the even hard thrusts but now speeding into her like no other. Making the headboard slam into the wall as he slams into her. Grunting, moaning and skin slapping fills the room. Cobra bends over her back, breathing heavily into her ear whispering nasty little promises of things he’s gonna do to do. Kissing his way up and down her neck, biting and sucking hard enough to surely leave marks.

“You wanna be claimed by a true dragon Bright Eyes? Want me to make you mine, and show you who dominates who?” He asks.

“Yes...” Lucy whispers.

“What was that...? I can’t unggg, hear you.”

“Yes! YES! Cobra I’m yours! FUCK!” She screams and his thrusts become reckless pounding into her with a bruising force. She can feel her end running towards her.

“Mine!” Cobra all but roads as he sinks his fangs into where Lucy’s shoulder meets her neck. The most mind boggling, toe curling orgasam rips through Lucy like no other. She can feel her walls clamped down on Corba and causing him to loose himself and spill his warm seed into her.

All she can do is lay there and pant as the high wears off, Lucy is aware of Cobra still laying over her back. Before he collapses though he rolls them onto their sides. They lay there for a second before Lucy feels the tail tell heat once again clench her core, she just couldn’t get enough of this man. Rolling over she all but climbs on top of him.

“Ready for round number two dragon?” She asks in her own purr.

Receiving his killer smirk Lucy takes that as a go and sinks herself down on his already hard member. Moaning she starts up a brutal pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lucy is barely coherent. Her whole body is sore, her head fuzzy although in a pleasant way. The memories are slowing coming back to her and her eyes pop open. There laying peacefully with a slight smile on his lips is Cobra. Lucy could admit to herself that she had never had such Earthland shattering sex like she did with the poison dragon slayer before her. Her core starts to heat up just at the thought. Who could have known that the former criminal was such a beast in the sack. Lucy knew is was pointless to wish but she wanted more of this man, even in just a day. Her body reacted to his in such a strong way is was hard keeping her hands to herself right now.

After admiring the slumbering dragons face her eyes make their way down his nude form, only covered at the waist due to her own leg thrown over him. His caramel skin contrasted nicely to her creamy complexion. Her eyes easily caught all the different scars and she had the biggest urge to kiss every one. Not knowing if she would get the opportunity again she did just that. As she was halfway down his torso Cobra started stirring, but taking his little quickening in breath and groaning she continue on her path. Giving special attention to the scars on his hips before dropping down to his thighs.

“Bright eyes, unless you want me to take you again first thing this morning you need to stop.” Cobra said with his eye still closed.

“Who says I wouldn’t want that?” She asks right as she’s reaching his shins.

“Alright you asked for it.” He states before swiftly jumping up and gathering the giggling blonde in his arms.

The pair made their ways to the bathroom and enjoyed some steamy showers sex before relaxing in the jetted tub and slowly exploring each other’s bodies again.

Finally a couple of hours later when they were done playing Cobra had just put on his pants and Lucy was in a big tee Gemini popped up.

“Good morning princess!” One greeted. “Glad you had a fun evening!” The other finished.

Blushing just a bit the blonde looked from the twins over to the relaxing dragon in her bed and back.

“Yeah thanks Gemi, Mini. I couldn’t have gotten the job done without you two.”

“You’re welcome princess!” One said. “We even finished the job for you!” The other finished.

“Wait what? You guy got the key? I thought it was under locks. I was going to do a different mission just to get it.” She said a bit confused.

“Well.. since you got the info last night..” one said. “Corvus abd us decided to just get it done while you were otherwise occupied...” the other finished.

“Oh my goodness you two! Thanks again! Do you have the keys with you?” Lucy asked with a huge smile.

“You bet princess!” They chimed together before three keys popped up.


	14. The Eclipse

... What the actual hell.” Was what Lucy got out as she stared at the keys now in her possession.

In her left hand, the same length, width, weight and shape were Ophiuchus, Libra and Pisces all in onyx. Three black keys Lucy could not get over. Was this some sort of sick joke? Did someone make these fake keys to make some money or something. Yet they felt so real, so like the keys she held on a daily basis. There was only one way to find out. Heading out of her room she heard Cobra get up to follow her, and felt Gemini go back. Up the stairs and outside Lucy goes to the training area.

“Open eclipse gate of the heavenly scales, snake charmer, and paired fish. Libra, Ophiuchus, and Pisces.” Lucy commands.

A dark mist surrounds the area, Lucy can barely hear Cobra hiss behind her. With three door bell sounds there are three figures in front of her.

“Well well Well, looks like we’re baaaaack.” Ophi sing-songs.

“You’re real, honest to God’s here. Please, please tell me there’s nothing wrong with the celestial plane.” Lucy practically begs.

With another poof and bell sounds Lucy shields her eyes from the bright light of Loke.

“Actually princess, I have a answer for you.” Loke says before bending down to kiss her hand. Lucy ignored the growl from behind her.

“The spirit king had allowed me to tell you about some happenings in the spirit realm. With all the chaos surrounding the infinity clock and with the eclipse gate these fine spirits behind me have come into existence in their own parallel spirit realm yet still fall under the jurisdiction of the spirit king. So in a way they now have to follow contract spicifics... but I would be careful princess they’re more mischievous than Gemini when their hyper.” Loke said, whispering the last part.

“Okay Loke, Thanks. Tell Stache Face next time I would like to know ahead of time so I can start looking for them right away if suddenly new spirits pop up.” She responds rubbing her forehead.

Ignoring Cobras chuckling behind her she adressss the spirits.

“Hello again, welcome back to Earthland. I know last time there was no one ruling you other than Leo but now you fall under Stache Face. In other words once again, I will not force you to make a contract with me however if you do I will respect your wishes and abide by our contract.” Lucy starts.

“Stache Face huh... I like it. We can make a contract.” Pisces says.

This form of Pisces was a merman in the terms of a shark looking man. He has blue scales, sharp teethed, and webbed fingers. His brown hair was in surfer dreads and has the Pisces symbol on his forehead. Surprisingly he still sports a black muscle tee and cargo shorts. His mom is now a large flying great white shark. Who seemed to be just admiring the scenery and letting her son talk.

Nodding they get to the specifics, in reality all Pisces wanted was action and a chance to fight. Easily done, plus giving up the last Saturday of every month for mom/son bonding day was more than okay with Lucy. Then they were gone.

Libra this was has crazy untamed sea green locks, a black visor covering the top part of her face. Her symbol is echoed into it. Sporting a black spandex full body suit that disappears into her golden leg armor.

Libra was the next to approach Lucy, instead of verbally making a contract Libra touched her forehead and suddenly the details were there as she dissapeared. Close range fighting preferably, and liked her quiet sundays.

Ophiuchus is clad in a white nurses uni with gold trim and white high heels. Long blonde hair is tied back in a bun other than her bangs and two long pieces on each side of her face. Striking blue eyes and a wicked smirk. Her left arm is clad in a black sleeve with what looks to be studs in it. She is carrying a very large sharp needle, luckily with nothing in it.

Lucy wasn’t necessarily nervous about Ophi but it was a spirit she never interacted with regularly or eclipsed. Both women sized each other up for a moment.

“Alright girl, I guess I don’t have much of a choice but you seem alright. Plus with how much you get hurt I’ll be able to practice my healing a lot!” Ophi said going from stoned faced to chipper in two seconds.

“Oh and leave my soap opera Tuesday’s alone!” She said before dissapearing.

After all that Lucy felt her magic drop a decent amount, however not enough to worry her. Turning back to Cobra she saunters her way over to him leaning against her house. She wraps her arms around his neck as his snake their way around her waist. The largest grin she’s spotted in a long time plastered to her face, her heart felt nice and lightened. She couldn’t be happier with the outcome other than having normal Aquarius back.

But just in a lucky Lucy way, lightning stuck. Literally, right in front of her house. There standing in all his glory is Master Laxus. All Lucy could get out before she is swept up is an ‘Awe fuck’.

Her face smashed against a rock solid chest and arms wrapped around her Lucy struggles to decipher what is being said in dragon tongue behind her. Other than catching a few specific terms such as ‘Mates’ and ‘The claiming’. Suddenly the air is alive with Laxus lightning as he roars out. How he is doing it in her property and without damaging her is beyond Lucy’s comprehension right at this moment.

“You didn’t ask! She is Kin Cobra! You can’t just expect her to know these things!”

“I asked you big dumb lump of muscle! She said yes! If she’s Kin like you claim she should have been informed right away! That falls in your hands! Not mine! You know it wouldn’t have set unless she agreed!” Corba snarls back.

Lucy fights her way from Laxus chest looking up at the older man because she feels his lighting running across her skin but not harming her. Lucy is shocked to she her usually well behaved master practically in his dragon force as he glares at Cobra.

A very uneasy feeling settled in Lucy’s chest, unable to fight the pull she rips herself from Laxus and places herself between the two men.

“Lu, you gotta move.” Laxus grounds out.

“No way Sparks, not until you tell me what the hell is going on.”

Rubbing his hands up and down his face Laxus sighs, knowing it a lost cause to argue with the likes of Lucy.

“Lucy, he’s mated you, claimed you, marked you, whatever the hell you want to call it. Do you know what that means!?” He yells at the end.

Lucy’s frustrated face melts into one of a blank slate. Corba watching the confusion enter Laxus’ eyes walks around Lucy enough to see her side profile. Also seeing the blankness about her, his own eyebrows furrow.

“Bright eyes...?” Corba asks. Slowly as if reaching for a scared animal his hand reaches out barely touching her face.

Suddenly there is a shift in her and she’s gone the next second. Both men are highly confused, Laxus wondering if Corba has something to do with it and Cobra knowing Laxus didn’t have any hand in it either both just stand there for a moment.


	15. Don’t Run From Your Dragon

It was a strange feeling, Lucy felt as if her whole body had unmaterialized and she was floating flecks in the wind before she reappeared in a room she did not recognize. There is no windows, but floating orbs scattered across what Lucy believes is the ceiling, but in reality is just pitch blackness that she can’t see an end to. The lights provide a soft white haze, making it easy for her to see the towering bookshelves, plush white reading chair in the corner, plush white circular rug in the center of the dark wood floor. Multiple pillows and blankets scattered around. Doing another full circle Lucy realized there was no door, just her luck.

Feeling no hostile intent within the room Lucy shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to the chair. Relaxing back it was really as soft as it looked, to her right sat a white end table with a book and a glass of her favorite raspberry tea from what she could smell. Picking up the book it was a history on the life of Aquarius and how she became the celestial spirit she is this day. To say Lucy was fascinated would be an understatement, if this book was real she would be so happy. All her like Aquarius has been a constant, with her mom, without her mom, during every death defying epic fight all the way until the last one.

The story was about a priestess who was once one with the water in a little village. She brought prosperity to the people, but never did she speak to any of them. On occasion she would have little study groups with the children of the village in order to teach them techniques and ways to keep their crops growning strong in a very plain and blunt manner. She did not coddle, she did not praise, she just taught and expected them to learn. When their parents would ask about her all the kids would just say she was quiet. The villagers did not necessarily like her, but could not treat her badly in fear that their crops would not grow. Many thought she held herself higher than everyone else and only looked down on them. In a way they were correct, for The priestess only cared for the water. She herself prayed to the gods and believed whole heartedly that water was the source of life and without it humans would be nothing. So most of her life from childhood to early adulthood she cared for the water. She cleaned it of debris, purified it, prayed at its edges, thanked it, and never took it for granted.

It was when one drunken villager had had enough, he thought she was too proud and deserved to be put down. Because while he and the other villagers worked to provide for the people she spent her time in the water doing who knows what. Most of the villagers claimed their prosperity was due to the priestesses devotion of the water but they had no proof, just assumptions based off of years of rumors due to the girl starting her care of the water at a young age. So the man approached the priestess who was deep in the water doing her nightly cleansing and praying when the man all but plowed her over. At first his attack as in the form of sexual assault, grouping and touching her. She fought, thinking she had the upper hand in the water she so often found herself in and devoted herself to. It was while they grappled the villager was able to somehow shove her under the water, in doing so he continued to shove her down. At one point she hit her head so hard to the small river rocks she lost consciousness and floated under the water. The drunken man sobered at what he had done and fled the scene, keeping his secrets to himself.

The weeks following the villagers grew weary as their crops started to die, noticing that their water priestess was long gone. Some had scoured the self made temple by the river bank she resided in, some more courageous ones looked the best the could up and down the shrinking river. Still the criminal held his tongue. It was months later when their once green and prosperous village turned to one of dust and sand that a lone man entered. He was a traveler who had heard the rumors of a prosperous land turning to dust and a lot of the people had left. Yet the criminal was still there, unable to leave no matter how many times he tried, the people said he turned crazy muttering about the wicked water woman that haunted his dreams. Those who were left simply ignored the man and his strange mumbling but the traveler was greatly interested.

The traveler had approached the murder as he was muttering about ‘if he hadn’t drowned her none of this would have happened’. The traveler keenly took notice of the scar over the mans thinning chest striking a similar resemblance to a certain star pattern. Humoring the crazy man the traveler asked where he had murdered the priestess, the remaining people who had thought nothing of the crazy mans mutterings were very interested now. Following the two men to the bed where the river once ran, the traveler approached the rivet of sand. Bending down he stuck his hand deep within the sand, as the villagers were confused the traveler could feel it. He could feel her lying dormant beneath his domain. Standing up and swirling the staff that was on his back over the area the crowd was amazed to see it move and disperse as he wished. There under all that sand was their priestess, laying peacefully surrounded by a blue sphere of what appeared to be rippling water. The traveler once again approached the sleeping woman and gently stuck his hand into her water, bringing his finger to her forehead her eyes snapped open.

Gasping the priestess had awoken, her body glowing brightly as it hovered into the sky. Transforming from a woman with pale blue hair and eyes to a mermaid with vibrant blue accents. Her once calm eyes panned over the people surrounding her. When they landed on the man who had attempted to end her life she became harsh and dug into him. Yelled at him and tried to drown him with abilities no one had ever though someone could have possessed.

“Aquarius.” The traveler had called, abruptly causing the mad priestess to shift attentions. For the priestess could not fight his call, her power blended to his will. Stopping her attack upon the man who had tried to kill her. “You have to be better than him.” The traveler reminded her. Causing Aquarius to herumpf and cross her arms. The travelers smile under his large mustache grew when he realized although ill tempered she would be a great representation of the water. “Aquarius.” He called once more, and almost as if already knowning what he was askeing of her she tossed her arms wide and a new rivier sprung up under their feet. As the villagers struggled through the water the traveler snapped his fingers and he and the mermaid dissapeared in a shower of golden sparkles. It is said that years later, when the man who would represent the scorpion joined the mermaid in the sky they automatically fell into love. For the mermaid respected the sand for keeping her safe and the man loved how the water had not drowned him when his time came to become one with the sky.

Lucy softly closed the book in her lap as her tears slid silently down her face. Her almost empty glass of tea was forgotten on the table. Lucy couldn’t believe what she had read, if this was really the story of how her Aquarius came to everything made so much more sense. With a new sense of determination to find her first friend Lucy swiftly stood up and gently put the book back on the table, hardly noticing as if dissapeared into golden dust. Wipping off her cheeks Lucy wished for a way out so she could start hunting for her friend. Automatically the white rug was tossed back and underneath laid a small square door. Pulling in the door it opened to show a familiar set of stairs. Climbing her way down the stairs after she closed and locked the door she hardly set foot on the ground before she was swept up into a pair of comforting strong arms.

Lucy tried to turn to face her hugger but all she received was his arms tightening and a low warning growl leave him. But unlike scaring her the growl only caused shivers to go down her spine. She could feel Cobra running his nose up and down the column of her throat.

“You scared the daylights out of me Bright Eyes.” He rumbled out.

“Oh Cobra I didn’t mean to, I got caught up doing something.” She responded.

“Lucy...” He drawled. “You’ve been gone for two days.”

Finally she was able to turn around. Meeting his instense green eye Lucy couldn’t help but get a little lost. There was anger, confusion and dare she think it but a little hurt. Cradling his face she leaned up to kiss him. Gods even after two apparent days he still tasted of Carmel coffee. How she was gone for two whole days she still needed to figure out but at this moment the only thing she could think about was his rough hand grasping her waist and his lips dominating hers. Like their first time Cobra was ruthless in his kiss, completely and totally taking control of it all. This time though Lucy surrendered willingly that hurt she had spotted in his eye dug deep into her soul and made it hurt too. She never meant to leave him for that long.

Her thoughts however came to a stop as Cobra ground his hardening memberinto her hips. Gods she could never get enough of this man.

“Do you know... fuck... how hard it was to be without you for two whole days... unggg..” He started as he all but ripped her clothes from her body. “The mating mark was freshly set... gods above...” Finally skin met skin as they both were completely stripped, picking her up by her ass Lucy’s legs automatically wrapped around his trim waist rubbing her slicked fold against his hard dick. “Dammit all... it was torture Lucy. Ughh and I didn’t even get to tell you all about it. Fuck...”

Pushing her against the island counter Cobra grabbed her wonderfully wandering hands and slammed them back against the granite island counter. Lucy’s body being on wonderful display streched out and back arching. Licking his lips Cobra couldn’t get enough of her heaving body. The contrast of her fleshy milk skin against the black counter made her stand out all the much more. Without preamble his dragon all but roared that she would look better with his marks across her beautiful skin. “Do you know what happens to bad little girl who run away from their dragon...” He purred to her.

Lucy could hardly even think, but seeing the glint in his eye she knew she had to somehow respond. “They... uhggg...mmm they get uhh, ahhh! Punished! Bad girls get punished!” She all but moaned out as he rocked against her. The tip of his dick sliding against her folds and hitting her clit just right. She felt so good she swore she was seeing stars as he moved against her.

Lucy didn’t even care that her dragon dominated her all night long, biting and sucking. Marking her as his own, against the island, on the dinningroom table, face first into the couch, and finally against the large window in the front of her house. The last time she felt his once again bite her where her neck met her shoulder and her whole body buzzed with the feeling of an orgasm and his magic rushing through her veins.

Oh Lucy knew what being the mate to a dragon slayer entailed, she had done lots of research with Levy all those years ago. And never in her life did she think it would happen with Cobra of all people. Yet she couldn’t find it in herself to mind, because even after their whole escapades he cradled her worn body, taking her into her bathroom down stairs gently washing her and her hair of their activates. After drying her he lotioned her up and massages the tenseness from her sore body.

As they cuddled under her warm blankets, she heard him whisper right before she passed out.

“You know, you’re mind clears in the throws of passion and in those brief instances I can hear you again. Never in my life had I missed the sound of a soul as much as I realized tonight that I missed yours. Thank you for agreeing to be mine Lucy.”


	16. You And I

Lucy laid there on her right side head proped up by her hand simply staring. Technically it had been two days spent together, and her whole being called for the man next to her. Cobra she had found, had the cutest sleeping habit. He couldn’t fall asleep without warmth near his face, why she wasn’t quite sure yet but she definitely wanted to find out. The last couple of nights he had all but forced her to be touching his neck or face in some way.

At the moment though he laid there breathing in and out deeply, he face slightly angled towards her. A couple pieces of thick hair bent down towards his forehead. No snoring, and no drooling. Although thinking about that now would he drool poison, that would spell for disaster. He looks just so... peaceful. Lucy wondered if he always slept this soundly, or was it just because he was now mated to her. There is still a lot they have to discuss when it comes to this whole mates arrangement. Not that Lucy had any problem with it, if she could accept Gajeel, she could accept Cobra. It just meant things were going to change, but Lucy had just gone through a bunch of change and really didn’t want to worry too much more about that.

Looking at the Lacrima clock it read only a little after nine am, which is fine. No one other than Laxus... oh shit. Laxus. She’s in deep trouble now...Oh well, he can wait. Anyways, no one other than Laxus knew she is home so everything should work out just fine. Taking her free left hand Lucy starts tracing Cobras facial features, it’s so sad he doesn’t have both eyes. With his high cheek bones, deep tan, vivid eye color and lush lips he was handsome, but Lucy knew if he had both he would be panty dropping with just a look.

Corba was so lucky to avoid more than his large scar to his face while in the tower, his skin besides that is so remarkably smooth. Probably softer than her own in all honesty. Lucy traced his lips and before she could react his eye snapped open and he captured her finger in his mouth. Maintaining eye contact Cobra swirled his tongue around the didget, sucking softly before releasing it and giving it a kiss. A shuddering breathe left Lucy, and although her blood was pumping in her veins she knew there was other things that needed to be done. Oh but watching Cobras nostrils flare and his mouth turn up in a smirk at the smell of her arousal didn’t make her just drip.

With a breathy sigh leaving her Lucy leaned over to her dragon to give him a sweet good morning kiss. If time stopped she would be just fine sitting her lips pressed against Cobras lips. Warm, firm and full of passion. Before he would get his hands in her hair she pulled back. Hearing the growl leave him almost... almost broke her restraint.

“Sorry Co, I need to get some things done.” Lucy whispered.

“Co...?” He said. “I...like that...”

The softest smile spread across his face, Lucy felt her own cross her face. Jumping up Lucy crossed the room to grab a big tee to pull over her spotted and sore body. She turned around thinking about it.

“Do you want me to send Virgo to grab your things? In fact... have you even had any contact with your group. Also we need to discuss you placement in my life, and are you still going to be with Crime Sourcerie? Are you wanting to live with me? Cause you know I have my own adeventures planned...”

“Chill the fuck out Bright Eyes, we can talk all of this over today okay? Might want to give Thunder ass a call by the way, he was all over the place when you went missing.”

“Oh yeah...” Lucy trailed off.

Lost in her day dreaming Lucy didn’t even realize Corba got up and skunk over behind her, smacking her ass causing Lucy to jump. Spinning around she glared at him before pushing his smirking ass out of the way to go up the stairs.

“Come along my dragon boy, I’ll cook you some food.” She sing-songed.

She barely got to the top stair before she was swept off of her feet and twirled around. Lucy couldn’t stop her giggling and she could feel his chest rumbling from behind her. Cobra set her down in the kitchen while she took a second to catch her breath.

“I’m going to posion your ass for that.” She said with a smile.

“And I’ll enjoy every moment of it.” He responded back.

Shit, the easy banter made Lucys smile threaten to break her face. Although she loves her solitude she could easily get used to having Cobra around. He has this air of calmness and intelligence to him. Quick as a whip and tongue as sharp as a knife. There would never be a dull moment with him.

Humming Lucy got started with their breakfast. Never the none wiser to the dragon leaning against the island counter behind her watching every movement, every sway of her ass, every bounce in her step, every expression on her face when viewable.

A long time ago when Cobra had first found out that his snake was in reality the woman named Kianna, he had tried reconnecting with her and tried for something more. Yet his dragon just never stirred. Often time Cobra wondered if the damn thing was really even in there, but when he first heard Lucy’s soul his dragon purred along. Throwing Cobra off kilter about the whole thing, he tried to stay as far away from her as possible. He even did a fantastic fucking job until the smurf got wind that she was looking for celestial keys and contacted Thunder ass to let him know of their mission. Right away he saw her, a diamond in the fucking rough. The lights in her dress initially caught his eye, but then the gold accents drew him towards her gold eyes. He couldn’t fucking believe it, although different this was the woman of his dreams. When he wasn’t having nightmares.

Cobra couldn’t even bring himself to hold back when they finally got close. And fuck he sounded like a love drunk idiot but Lucy literally brought the best out in him. She made him want to try... try to be more. More than an brooding asshole, more than a man with a ten foot radius to people, more than a person who lived in the shadows. Her light came out and swept all that shit away. Even if everyone else thought it made him a pussy, he would get down on his knee and propose if that was something she ever wanted. In front of her friends, in front of her guild, in front of the whole fucking world if she wanted. Because she fucking deserves it.

Watching her twirl and hum as she made him breakfast, made him breakfast. No one had personally made food just for him. Sure their group usually one person was scheduled for cooking, but it didn’t mean they made special food for everyone. It was kinda like this is what I’m going to cook and you have to eat, or go get your own food. Which Cobra had never minded, until this moment right here. Realizing this foreign, domesticated task was what he wanted all of his life. To see someone who cared, as least he hopes so, for him and do something a specific way to make him happy.

His dragon purred, conjuring up ideas and thoughts of Lucy doing this same task over and over. Some ideas were including different meals, different outfits, but the last one made him lose his breath and his heart attempt to leave his chest. It was the thought of Lucy with a round belly, moving around the kitchen humming and rubbing her tummy. Shit Cobra hoped that maybe one day they could make it a reality.

Cobra took a sip of his deathly sugary coffee, idly wondering when that had gotten into his hold. Simply shrugging it off as the magic that is Lucy. That’s exactly what she is, magic. In the purest form.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the rumbling thunder, knowing it was just a second away. A crash slightly shoot the house as Thunder ass landed outside of Bright Eyes house, already thinking about her and wondering why the hell Cobra hadn’t called him. A smirk spread across his face.

A rueful smile crossed Lucy’s face as she shoot her head. “You were supposed to tell him when I popped up weren’t you?” She asked.

“Who the fuck knows? He could have, not that I care if he did.” Cobra responded, distractedly playing with his golden hoop as mischief swirled in his bright green eye.

Taking Lucy finished putting the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink before Cobra swept in and placed the three, he noticed Lucy must have been expecting Thunder Ass, plates on the dining room table right as the front door was opened and in walked the man of the hour. Bright eyes had grabbed the coffee and placed them with the according plates. The smallest portion with the lightest coffee at the head of the table, to her right held Cobras own plate a couple of sprigs of orelander on top when she got that he didn’t know, and the third to her left with the largest portion of bacon Cobra had ever seen with death black coffee. Fitting.

Surprisingly Cobra watched narrowed eyed as the large man immediately stride over to Bright Eyes and swept her up in a huge hug. Nuzzling her golden locks as she giggled in his embrace. Kin his dragon all but screamed at him with he thought of releasing a warning growl. Well that explained some things.

“Blondie, don’t you ever disappear like that in front of me again you understand? My dragon about when haywire and almost vaporized your house.”

What he had left out that made Cobras smirk widen was how Thunder Ass hadn’t gone through with that because of the fear of scary Lucy. Some of the things that had transpired between the two left Cobra fighting with the chuckles that wanted to escape. Oh what an evil mastermind his beautiful Bright eyes could be. Ignoring the glare shot his way by the bigger man Cobra focused intently of the food in front of him enjoying every bite as he listened to their sibling banter.

After about an hour and Bright eyes repeatedly reassuring her kin that there would be no more random disappearing acts the three of them had gotten the dishes done in a seamlessly working team and enjoyed a bit of tea before the hulking mass had left their home. Theirs... yeah still something they needed to talk about.

“Co..” “Bright...” They both started again. Cobra chose to be quiet and nodding for her to continue.

Lucy took a deep breath to mellow her anxiety. Something she didn’t realize she had about this decision until right now. So many things had changed in the years, one of them being herself. She had gone from a little girl with everything to share yet no one to share it with, to a teen with nothing really to share but everyone wanting something, to now an adult with stuff to share but wanting to keep some stuff to herself yet a person who was literally made for her stepping into her life. Lucy decided right then it was all or nothing this time. Really it was already all or nothing considering they are mates and all, but she was willingly going to give everything to Cobra. Because he was going to be her everything.

With a tilt of her head and a determined look she faced off with the poison slayer.

“I want your all or nothing at all, with or without the mating bond. If you’re going to be with me its going to be you and I against the world. Partners in everything, and it that means you quit Crime Sourcerie and I quit Fairy Tail so be it. What is your decision?”

Cobra looked at Lucy for a second.

“Well...”


	17. Make It Real

“Bright Eyes.” Cobra whispered staring at her intensely. Determination lit his face as he stalked towards her, he ate up any space that could be between two people. One arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him, the other softly cupped her cheek. “You have no fucking idea how much that question alone means to me. Fuck. In all my time all I’ve ever wanted was someone who wanted to be with just me. Just Cobra. To stand by my side against whatever comes our way. If you will have me it would make me the happiest mother fucker alive.” He whispered to her.

Lucy could feel her heart about to burst from her chest. Oh the irony. How two completely and totally different people come together just wanting the same thing. To be accepted to be loved, to be able to be themselves and never worry about that person leaving them. Tears started to cloud her vision as she stared up into his gem green eye. She saw happiness, desperation, and determination. Clutching herself to his chest and holding on for dear life all Lucy could do was close the gap between their mouths.

She wanted to drowned in Carmel coffee. She could live her life completely and totally consumed by the man in front of her. No more fear, no more worry. Her imperfectness would balance his. He craved to be with her as much as she craved to be with him. She knows he is a wandering spirit and more than likely will join her on her quest. She could see it in his face, even as his breath left him in puffs and the softness crinkled at the edge of his eye and lips yet no smile completely took over his face. Never before had Lucy felt to completely and totally free. Lucy wished with all she was that never would they be separated or lost, for they had found each other.

A soft golden light started to encompass the pair, warm and soothing it brushed against their skin. Tickling and gently caressing them, embraced them like they were embracing one another. All their darkness all their dispair started to wash from them like water. Lucy and Cobra kept their foreheads touching and staring into each others eyes, deep breaths. The light filled them, no fixing but tying together their broken pieces, creating stronger bonds. Their once silent singular beings felt one another. Their souls shine and sung together, meshing in one blinding light between the two before splitting and rushing back. Light shined on both of their left collar bones.

A practically silent gasp leaving Cobras mouth as the light died down to reveal a two inch long maroon snake with two bright green eyes along Lucy collar bone. Cobra couldn’t help but reach up to run his fingers lightly across the mark, amazed as it shifted just the smallest amount.

Lucy own gasp was much louder, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the golden key about two inches long across Cobra collar bone. It was thin and somewhat in the shape of a cursive ‘L’. The bottom of the ‘L’ was closest to the center of his chest and had an additional line right above the end of the letter for what made it look more like a key having that second prong. On the top of the ‘L’ was a little golden crown. The color was beautiful contrast against his delicious skin.

A pop sounded letting the duo know of an arriving spirit. Leaning back from one another Lucy was surprised to see Capricorn standing a few feet away.

“Miss Lucy.” He greeted with a slight bow.

“Yes Capricorn?” She asked, still slightly bewildered that he just popped up.

“By now you would think I’d be over seeing you do the impossible.” He responded with a small barely noticeable twitch at the side of his mouth.

“Okay...?” She said back.

“Fuck Bright eyes...” She heard Cobra mumble.

“I’ve come to inform you that you have just successfully, without any prior knowledge, performed a celestial bond. One that none of Earthland has done in hundreds of years.”

Lucy could feel her jaw drop and eyes widen.

“You can’t be serious? Momma talked about it as a bedtime story. About how if you... if you uhm...” She trailed off looking at Cobra wearily.

“Yes.. if you love someone enough you can tie your souls together in an everlasting bond..” Capricorn said without softening the blow any.

Lucy winced as he said it so casually and feared looking up at Cobra, yes they had just discussed giving each other to one another but they hadn’t talked about... love. A firm but gentle finger under her chin lifted her face towards his. The glimmering in his eye and ghost of a smile on his face washed all of her black thoughts away. He was okay with it. Letting out a sigh Lucy returned her gaze to her spirit.

“Of course this bond does not have to be romantic it can just be like a homing beacon for those you care about. Just be careful, the soul can only split so many times before it’s no longer your own.” He said with a pointed look at Lucy. She couldn’t help but giggle nervously.

“May the stars guide you in this new adventure.” He finished before bowing and proofing away.

“So, you got room in this house for a dragon?” Cobra asked to break the silence.

A smile broke across Lucy face. “Of course I have room for you.” Laughing and twirling away from Cobra, she gave him a cheeky smile before farting down to her room. With a growl the dragon gave chase, laughter filled the hall ways.

The rest of the afternoon the duo talked about plans and what to do. Cobra admitted he needed to speak with his team, invite them over in the next few days in order to discuss his leave. He liked being a part of Crime Sorcere but in reality, he made a promise to be in this together with Lucy and that’s what he will do. Lucy admitted that she wanted to quit Fairy Tail too, but she needed income and had no rep as a solo mage so until she could get that there wouldn’t be many jobs for them. Even with these restrictions they talked about travel, where they wished to go and what they wanted to achieve.

Cobra listened intently as she described her hunt for her lost key Aquarius, he thought the verbiage the spirits used was also leading to somewhere with water. It seemed like they would be hitting up beaches here for a while, not that he could complain. Cobra has seen the sliver of shadowing in Lucys eyes when she talked about tracking down her lost key, he knew how important her keys are to her and he didn’t need to be a mind reader to recognize truth bending. He left it alone though, he didn’t see any harm in it as of right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere two figures stood at the edge of the cave, the desert sands strongly whipping around outside. Their long cloaks and multiple layers protecting them.

“Did you hear? She’s on the hunt for the key.” One said.

“Yes, I heard.” The other replied calmly.

“Do you know how much power we would have if we can get her on our side?” The first asked.

“Yes, I do.” The second replied.

“Boss says it’ll be an easy opportation, we just need to get her out of the country and into ours. Do you think she will fall for the fake?” The first asked.

“Yes, I know so.” The second responded.

“Did you...” The first started.

“Did you know if you don’t shut your goddamn trap I’ll sue it closed for ya?” The second snapped. The wind outside turning harsher as the magic pressure intensified.

“How the hell did I end up with a bloody idiot like you?” The second groaned, grabbing the ankle of the passed out person and dragging it further into the cave.

“Just work with em, they said. They’re good at what they do, they said. Their braun and skill make up for their lack of intelligence, they said. Do I look like a friggin babysitter?” The one grumbled.

“Blimey what the hell do they feed this thing?”

“This princess of the stars better be fucking worth it, think I pulled a muscle in my back dragging this stupid lot.” The person sneered.

“Going through a lotta trouble to have my wish granted. If this doesn’t work... I’m not sure what we will do.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Across the continent.

Cris could feel the magic pulses through the water, it is somewhere here... if Xally was here she would find it in no time. But of course, he had to be the one to be pushed into the sea. Cristoff was honestly surprised he would feel it at all, and yet the magic was similar to his own. It was getting to be late and even with his dragon blood plumping through his veins the chill was starting to cut into his skin.

Winters aren’t necessaryily cold in Bosco but those winds could really go right through you, it didn’t help he is waist deep in sea water. Luckily the house was literally only yards behind him. But he just couldn’t get the humming out of his head, that is what had dragged him from his warm bed and into the chilly waters. It was like a siren song that didn’t quite form words, soothing yet dangerous and lonesome in its tune. He wanted to find the object and cradle it to his chest, causing it to stop its wailing.

The darkness however wasn’t helping and neither was the area of the sea it pulled him to. It was deep, very very deep into the sea. Somewhere there maybe in the underground carvern, not that he had ventured there since he was a child. After about an hour of getting nowhere Cris decided to call it a night, he would remember to look again tomorrow.

Welcome Pradesh fam, thank you DESNA.


	18. Lifting The Heavy Weight

Lucy sat under the large tree in her in her yard meditating. Crime Sorcere had shown up not even a day after Co had called for them to meet up at Lucy’s house. At first they seemed nervous but once they were reassured of the per cautions set up around her property they were more than excited to show up and stay somewhere with a cozy feel for a couple of days. Sorano had all but claimed the the bathroom for a full morning, and Macbeth had yet to get up from the couch. Lucy thought it would be best once they were settled to leave the group be to discuss everything that was happening. Lucy could also tell by the twitch to the side of Cobras mouth he was happy by her decision. That is how Lucy found herself outside this late in the day, simply enjoying the chilly weather and the sunset.

It was getting to be late autumn and the changes were certainly happening. Not that Lucy minded, she loves watching the leaves change and bundling up. However the weather was just another reminder that she still needed to pack up and take off here soon, it was going to become even harder to travel when the weather gets bad but she didn't want to be confined to Magnolia for the whole season. Before her and Cobra are to take off however Lucy wishes to connect with one more spirit.

Calling out Capricorn Lucy decides to bring up an idea she has. "Open gate of the sea goat, Capricorn!" With the usual pop and golden sparkles her spirit came out. "Good afternoon Miss Lucy, what are we doing today?"

"Hi Capricorn, I have an idea and I wanted to know what you thought about it?" She says. With a nod from him she continues. "Well you see... Now that I have Geminis full star dress bond I wanted to see if they or I can copy Aquarius? I know I have her powers I just haven't bonded with them in order to have full control of the star dress aspect of it.."

A pondering look comes over his face, pulling down on his goatee as he thinks. "In actuality Miss Lucy, that is a very possible idea. Please communicate with the twins to touch Aquarius before they come out."

Doing as he says it's only a minute or two before the twins pop out. "Princess, Princess!" They call out. "We're so excited to try this!" They exclaim before poof and there floats Aquarius, with her usual scowl on her face. Lucy has to continue the mantra in her head that this isn't acually Aquarius, despite this she can't help the slight watering of her eyes. It is so good to look upopn her oldest friend once again. Clearing her throat and taking a deep breathe Lucy shakes herself lightly before nodding her head for the twins to come sit across from her. It was so surreal watching the fake Aquarius willingly come this close to her and sit right in front of her. The scales of her tail lightly sliding across Lucy's knees, Lucy had not touched Aquarius' tail since she was a child and they took baths together.

The twins leaned in right as Lucy did quietly whispering as if to not be overheard. "She's proud of you Princess, impressed even that you thought of this option. She hopes it works out. But don't let her know we told you. Hehe." They giggle at the end. A small soft smile crosses Lucy's face as she closes her eyes in order to get into her meditative state. The way her magic easily escaped her body to brush across 'Aquarius'' was astonishing, even with this copy it was like her soul and magic craved to be united with Aquarius. At a very soul deep level Lucy recognized that Aquarius was not only her oldest friend, but also like an older sister and mother all rolled up into one. Someone that no matter what would happen Lucy would love until the end of her days.

In this state Lucy could never keep track of time however she could tell this bonding although more complex was taking less time than the other two. Instead of ungoldly amounts of power or pressure being released when the bonding was completed Lucy instead felt like all of the weight on her shoulders disapeared, her chest was not longer as heavy and it didn't feel like a headache was trying to take over her like on a day to day basis like it had been since Lucy had lost Aquarius. Opening her eyes Lucy was sad to see that the twins in their Aquarius state had already dissapeared, a little odd but seeing as how it was them in place of another spirit it wasn't too worrying to Lucy. Lucy couldn't help herself however even ignoring Capricorn attempting to talk to her she jumped up from her spot and started twirling around her yard. She felt so free, so connected to herself once again. Even when a soft rain started coming down on her skin her smile only got larger.

Stopping in the center of the yard Lucy raised her hands pals up and face to the sky, this was Aquarius' domain and Lucy would get the transformation right off the bat. She could just tell by the thrumming in her veins, as the rain got harder her energy grew. Bringing her palms together in front of her chest in praying position Lucy focused on her connection with the water and her memories of her spirit. With the tingling on her collar bones Lucy felt her being shift as her clothes and hair changed. Opening her eyes she looked down to see green ribbon wrapped sandles on her feet, a green and yellow ruffled sarong acrossed her hips, a green garter on her right thigh, a green and yellow chiffron bikini top with detached ruffled sleeves on her arms from mid bicep to wrist, last but not least two small pig tails on the sides of her head only holding up the top portion of her hair while the rest hangs loose.

Lucy couldn't comtain her excitement as she jumped around laughing. She made eye contact with Capricorn across the grass as he stood under a tree and watched her. Feeling confident Lucy reached up with both of her palms facing the sky asking it to avoid her, the water parted at her comand. A gasp escaped and megga watt smile spread acrossed her face at the sight. Pulling the water to her Lucy wished to form a sphere and a much larger than expected cirling sphere of water swirled in front of her. Focusing on it Lucy aimed for Capricorn and shot it his way. The normally hyper aware goat spirit was taken aback as the orb hit him head on, not in a damging way but utterly soaking him to the bone. Taking off his glasses Capricorn took out his hankerchierf and started cleaning them as he said. "Now Miss Lucy, I was not aware that this was a sparring training. Didn't anyone ever teach you it was unhonorable to attack an unarmed enemy?"

Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped, she knew Capricorn was only joking with her but the thought of a water fight with him excited her. "Oh Capricorn, didn't anyone ever teach you to always expect the unexpected?" She shot back with a devious glint in her eye and a cheeky smile.

Replacing his glasses and adjusting his cufflinks he stated. "Now the term of endearment Aquarius often used with you is starting to make sense, Brat." He said with a very uncommon twitch of his lips. There was nothing Capricorn could do to hold it back, Lucys excitement and happiness was washing though each and every one of her spirits. She had been carrying such a weight with her for the last couple of years and now even her spirits could breathe easily. They promised each other to never tell their key holder that every feeling she has comes back to touch her spirits, so as she was dwelling in self hatred and feeling utter damnation they in the spirit realm contracted to her also felt such things. So with this new found happiness and freedom everyone was feeling a little uncharactisticly light and free.

Getting into his stance and with a nod from Miss Lucy the two started at one another, Lucy giggling and Cparicorn letting out the occasional chuckle as they grappled in the rain.

Back at the house the occupants sat in front of the large windows watching the duo outside. Crime Sorcerie and Cobra had finsihed their discussion a little bit ago, they agreed with this new found mating of their posion dragon slayer the time had come that it was obviously better for him to be on his own. His team had been saddened at first when he told them of his desire to leave, and it had been the pesky Macbeth that picked up on the feelings between Cobra and Lucy and asked about it. Deciding not to fight with his former team and some of the closest friends he had ever had he told them the truth. Merdey and Sorano were incredibly happy for him, most of the tower of heaven kids just wanted to find their place in the world and even slightly envious they all agreed if anyone could put up with his toxic ass it would be the light of Fairy Tail.

Although it was a silent thought Cobra had picked up on Jellals stray thought about maybe it was officially time to retire the team. They had paid their debts and been pardoned by the Queen, seeing the uncharacteristic happiness glimering in Cobras eye eariler with Lucy in the room brought a pang to the chest of the blue haired former criminal. In reality that same thought was now circling around the heads of everyone else in the team, Cobra just had to decide weather or not to step in and share their thoughts with each other. Maybe he would talk to Lucy about it, she's reasonable about emotional stuff like this.

The team continued to watch the pair outside as the rain poured, it was nice to see Lucy having such a great time and impressing all of the rooms occupants with her new found ability. Cobra couldn't hold back the smug smirk that spread across his face about that. They are right, his mate is a force to be reaconded with just like the water she is now throwing around outside. She continued to amaze everyone she comes across and Cobra found himself to be more excited than ever before at the thought of roaming the world with this amazing woman at his side. So as his former team sat at the windows watching Lucy and Capricorn Cobra headed downstairs to run a nice hot bath before setting the keep warm runes on the side of the tub before making his way to the kitchen. He had only just started pulling out pans before the tell tale popping of a spirit is heard and Cobra turns to come face to face with a spirit he has never encountered before. However instead of ripping into the spirit right away he is taken surpise by the openness of the spirits thoughts, circling around the wish to make his Miss Lucy a very warm and filling meal so her and her guests are happy.


	19. To Bosco

Please give me the honor to introduce to my dear readers: Reign Fate and Art Syn

Lucy sat under the large tree in her yard meditating. Crime Sourcerie had left the week prior, something about slaying a monster before they leave. They had been pleasant company for the time they were here, Cobra had a more pleasant expression on his face the whole week. Lucy had even gotten a little teary eyed with the girls before they left, with lots of promises about letters and pictures they had wished the group off. Cobra had a secret smile on his face when the two of them had gone to bed that night. As they sat in the bath with him running his fingers through her hair he had explained how Jellal was considering breaking up the group and Cobra was in full support of it. Lucy may or may not have given Merdy a little push to grab blue and settle down here. She may or may not have said something along the lines of ‘With all the loving brewing around the guild I bet you could strap on a link to Jellal and have him feel the love for you’. Which to say the least set the flustered woman off mumbling to herself as she sat in a corner alone. It was a sight to see and Lucy even got props from Cobra for pulling such a thing.

A few days later Cobra had said he had some things to tie up before they go on another adventure, leaving her with jelly legs for about a day before she could drag herself out of bed. His parting words had been for her to figure out her chaotic emotions, because he couldn’t even find what she truly wanted to do. The second day he was gone although Lucy didn’t feel a heart ache, more like just a dulled buzz. She had not realized how dependent she has become on his constant company in such a short amount of time. When they are together her veins buzzed with energy and excitement, without him it was hard to find the will to do much. However Lucy being Lucy didn’t let that stop her, no matter how much she missed her dragon. He was coming back, and that alone meant everything to her.

So on the third day Cobra was gone, here Lucy sat underneath the large tree meditating in order to reach deep within herself to find what she truly wished to do. It was late morning by now, chilly yet in her Aquarius StarDress it wasn’t that much of a bother. Breathing in deeply Lucy enjoyed the burn to her lungs and the wind moving her hair too and fro. Opening herself to the world around her Lucy let every thought and twisted emotion go. Focusing solely on nature around her, her attention on the slowier buzzing in her veins faded, the pink in her brow faded, and down turn of her lips lifted. In and out she breathed.

Right in this moment she could smell the world around her slowly dying in order to begin again, feel the long grass underneath her with its own energy beat, taste the northern winds as the blew into Magnolia, and finally hear. She could hear... a soft and fleeting song. A song so hauntingly beatituful, Lucy wished it was just a bit louder. Straining herself Lucy cut off her other senses, nothing mattered more than hearing that wonderful song. It pulled at Lucy’s core, a woman so sad, so lonely, seeking someone, anyone to come to their aid. Although a language Lucy her self had never heard she didn’t need to know how it was spoken in order to feel what the voice called for. It grew louder, turning from a call to a wail. Bringing tears streaming down Lucy’s face as she was forced to endure the aweful heartbreaking song. Suddenly Lucy saw flashes of glowing flowers, smelled rich salt waters, still heard the woman’s song, tasted healing properties in the air and felt gentle water lapping against her before she was yanked from her meditation at the loud thundering of something large hitting the ground close by.

Jumping up and reequipping into her Gemini StarDress Lucy channeled Cobras attributes before looking around her. Farther to the east deep in the park a large plums of dust rose into the air. Unable to spy anything from this distance Lucy stealthily as she could in day light approached the area. Standing behind a large oak tree she could barely see to probe bodies laying in the crater in the ground. Listening she heard Stacy heart beats, but shuddering breaths. Precariously Lucy edged her way to the crater, the indent inself was about three feet deep and at least ten feet in diameter. Whenever these people came from the landed and they landed hard.

Moment of one of the bodies occurred, causing Lucy to tense and listening in to the stirring person.

‘Ahhhh my head.’ He groaned. ‘What did we even do to deserve that? We just were wandering through town in order to find some lunch... OH SHIT REIGN!!! No, no, no gotta get Reign up, gotta get back to Rai. She was left all alone in that foreign country, what are they going to do to a twelve year old?.’

Hearing enough Lucy decided to get closer to the pair. The man she listened in on a minute ago although covered in dust was easily 6’3. The person beside him still unmoving was obviously a woman, of maybe 5’6-5’8 stature. Thin yet toned, also covered in dust... and blood. Pressing her lips together Lucy observed the man struggling to his knee, he seemed very confused and concerned for the lady lying next to him and a young child left back somewhere. He could barely hold himself up, let alone help his companion. Although she couldn’t hear anything suspicious, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary Lucy decided to go with her gut and help these people. It hardly steered her wrong when it decide to make itself known.

With a flick of her wrist Lucy summoned Virgo, with a simple nod the maiden bowed and approached the immobile woman while Lucy made her presence known to the man.

“Hello there, my name is Lucy and it looks like you could use a bit of help.” She greeted.

The man slowly raised his head from starring at the woman besides him. His eyes were dark and full of depth, mysterious with hidden wisdom maybe. However his gaze just held a nervousness and wariness as he looked at her for a second before his body recognized another approaching figure. His head automatically snapped to Virgo who was starting to kneel near the woman. Lucy decided it was best to speak up before the man thought the worst and acted out.

“I may not know you two however I can see that whatever has happened has left you tired and hurt. Please my house is near by, let’s get you and your friend back there in order to recuperate a bit and then we can talk more? Wouldn’t want more people stumbling across you in the middle of a park hurt would we?” Lucy asked with a soft smile.

The mans dark eyes once again locked with hers, she watched his eyes flicker back o the still unmoving lady and his jaw clench. With a nod of his head Lucy went to his side in order to lift him up. Dang he was heavy even with Cobras added strength, at least over 200 pounds of muscle.

It took a while for Lucy to maneuver them over to her house, she had even sent Virgo on ahead with the woman in order to situate her and change the extra room into more of an infirmary. During the trek the man still didn’t say much, only grunted and gritted his teeth as moved. His thoughts constantly circling around ‘Regin and Rai’. Lucy got the feeling that whatever they were fleeing from they would have to go back and face in order to save this Rai.

Once she got him down the stairs and into the guest room Lucy herself was quite a bit weary not only holding her StarDress but also from meditating right before. The once full bed had been converted to two twins, however Virgo had done that Lucy wasn’t entirely sure. Reign Lucy believed it was, is now resting on one stripped down to a bandeau top and some small shorts. Most of the dust wiped from her face and skin. Lucy noticed the mans intensegaze and she and Virgo completed wrapping up the patient and making sure she was comfortable. She had lots of cuts, but most of them were hardly deep just bled a lot. She would be fine with rest and some food.

Grabbing a fresh glass on water Lucy handed it to the still unnamed man. As if sending her question he met her gaze and gruffly spit out “Art, I’m a called Art.”

“Well Art, welcome to my house. Feel free to use the small add on bathroom to clean up, there should be any sort of clothing you need in there. I am going to go make ya some food, is there anything you are allergic to?” Lucy asked. With a shake of his head Lucy watched him star at the motionless girl a moment more before retreating out of the bed room.

With a silent call Corvus appeared next to her as they climbed the stairs. In a hushed conversation she said.

“Please send one of your crows via shadows to keep and eye on them and one posted outside of the bedroom please. I want them to feel comfortable but I do not want and unexpected surprises.” Seeing his nod she continued. “On another note, how would you feel about cooking with me?” She asked before turning to the somber spirit with a large smile. Seeing his own lips pull up at the edges even as Corvus shook his head Lucy couldn’t help but cheer before grabbing his hand and pulling him the rest of the way to the kitchen.

The duo had finished dinner in record timing. Easily laughing and having fun while doing something they enjoyed. Lucy dismissed Corvus before grabbing a tray and piling it up with all the food they had made. She was sure the woman wouldn’t wake up today, however that man could probabaly use a decent meal. Not hearing any warning from the crows Lucy quickly entered the guest room. Noticing right away that Art had taken a shower. His hair was no longer an ugly dirt brown, now she could see the glossy thick rich mahogany locks he had slicked back. Long enough to probabaly cover his face to his nose, wavy in a elegant way. His skin no longer holding the grayish parlor and now his deep tan showed under the jeans and fitted great top. Lucy took note of the ink that barely poked out from his collar and the sleeves on his arms. His face is striking, with the whole carved from marble Roman look. High cheek bones, long straight nose, chiseled jaw and slightly pouty lips.

As if the mans stomach noticed the food his head swiveled from looking at Reign and zeroed in on the tray in Lucy’s hands. Slowing approaching the bed Lucy gave her best reassuring smile before setting it at the end and grabbing her own plate before slipping into the chair by the door. They are in silence, the whole time Lucy kept her gaze fixed on Art who kept his gaze fixed on Reign. Well after she finished her plate, Art had gone through two and half before he set everything down and turned more her way. With a deep breath he opened his eyes to meet hers before his lessgravelt and more rich voice was heard.

“First I want to say thank you Lucy, for taking myself and Reign in. You see, we are originally from sin. As young children myself, Reign and my little sister Rai were sold to Pergrande as slaves. We were luckily taken in by a couple who were nicer to their slaves than others. They were older too, so when the man died and could no longer protect his other half the army came after her and in turn us. We’ve been on the run from their government for years now. You see during that time Reign had become and amazing spy and skilled fighter, often protecting us without our knowledge. I worked manual labor most of my life, so I didn’t know they troubles we really faced. Yet Reigh did, so only three years ago now we grabbed everything of value which in honestly wasn’t much and fled. We’ve been hopping from country to country and yet somehow they always find us. This last time we were looking into selling a trinket that Rai had found in order to go buy lunch and a hotel room to stay in for a day before we moved on in Bosco. As soon as the traveling merchant had seen what she was offering we were surrounded. We fought, and fought. Reign of course took the brunt of it, and as a desperation I used some of my magic power, mind you I’m not even entirely sure what it’s called or really how it works I wasn’t allowed to use it because it draw attention and it blasted us here. Obviously as you found us, just myself and Reign. I meant to grab onto Rai as well but now my little sister is somewhere. Could still be in Bosco or on her way back to Pergrande to lure Reign and myself back. We just wanted freedom, do you know how much I fought with Rai in order to get her to give up that trinket? She was so sad, and in the end it means nothing.”

By the end tears were streaming down Lucy’s face and she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew Pergrande was an aweful kingdom full of women hating assholes run by a dictator that does whatever he wishes. Full of slaves and crime. There was something nagging at Lucy though, just what kind of trinket was it?

“Art, could you by chance tell me what kind of trinket it was that your sister had?” Lucy asked.

“Sure. Well it was a key.” That got Lucy’s interest peaked. “And it had this weird ‘M’ symbol on the top of it, I think.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

But Lucy couldn’t pay him no mind. This could be Aquarius.. with her mediation, the sight, smell, taste. No doubt about it! Aquarius was in Bosco near the grass sea! Lucy now knew her answer. Her time has officially come to an end at Fairy Tail, and their first adventure would be joining these two back to Bosco in order to find that little girl and hopefully Aquarius.


	20. Welcome Home My Dragon

The rest of the evening Lucy spoke to Art and found that he was really just a genuine guy who seemed to really care about Reign and his little sister. He had been with them for as long as he could remember but was more than thankful to have landed in Lucy’s care. Lucy had bid Art good night but made sure to leave them some fresh water if Reign decided to wake up in the middle of the night. With a raven posted outside the door she made her way out to the port h to star gaze a bit before going to bed.

She felt the buzz of the runes causing her to take her gaze from the sky to land on her incoming mate. Lucy smiled as he got closer, she was so happy to finally have him back home. She could tell he seemed a bit warm and tired by the half lidded eyes and slightly droopy smirk. Standing up she brushed off her skirt before meeting Cobra half way to the house.

“Co, I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Meet too Brighteyes, me too.” He said while nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck as they embraced.

Parting Lucy’s eyes and smile softened as she gazed upon him. “Come, there some left over then let’s get you to bed.”

Nodding he simply followed her as she held his hand into the kitchen. Leaving him at the table and reheating the left overs Lucy started to softly hum. Walking behind her mate as they waited she decided to be nice and massaged his shoulders. His soft groaning and moaning made her giggle, he obviously had a long trip. Hearing the Lacrima wave ding she grabbed his food with some silverware and placed it before him, before she could move away however he grabbed her and placed her in his lap.

“Need you.” He mumbles before taking a bite of food. Leaning back Lucy was just so happy to have him home, they were only a part a few days and already so much had happened. She decided that that stuff could wait until tomorrow though, she and her dragon had some catching up to do.

Cobra was done with his food in a flash, picked up his mate and set the plate in the sink for tomorrow. Right now he needed some skin on skin action, along with some cuddles afterwards of course. Holding her in his arms he easily made his way down the darkened stairs, through the hallway and right into their bedroom. Laying his goddess of a mate down on their bed his throat stalled as he took in her beauty. Even with only a few days apart and he had missed everything about her, from her hair spread around her on their bed, her soft skin, the smell of her arousal as his fingers ghosted over her body. Oh he had missed her, and he was going to show exactly just how much he did. Latching onto her plump warm lips Cobra thrives in the stardust and honey taste, nothing sweeter other than when she came all over his tongue. Speaking of... that’s exactly what he wanted her to do. Giving his flushed and slightly heaving mate a devious grin Cobra started stripping her antagonizingly slow. His teasing might be a bit on the extreme side tonight, but he wanted to seee her fall apart by his touch.

The next morning Cobra awoke to find his normally sleeping mate already out of bed, feeling the covers she had been gone for a while too. Taking a quick shower and redressing Cobra ventured out of the room only to find the guest door wide open and hearing her melodic voice accompanied by a male voice. Quietly growling and hiding out of sight Cobra listened in on the pair.

“Any movement or anything from Reign?” She asked.

“No, she still hasn’t stirred. I’m kind of worried, I know we hit that landing really hard but I’ve never seen anything take her out for more than a few hours at most.” The male responded.

A poof sounded and Cobra could tell the kitty had shown up.

“I might be of some help Princess.”

“Okay Loke, oh Loke and this is Art I found him and his companion Reign in a crater in the park yesterday.”

“Nice to meet you Art, anyways Reign as you called her is currently suffering from extreme magic depletion and this is why she had been knocked out cold for over 24 hours. My best guess, is she more than likely helped shoot you guys so far from Bosco to Fiore and in doing so already shot her terribly low magic reserves. By my estimation she should show some movement tonight.”

“Oh thanks Loke, that’s makes a lot of sense now.” She responded.

“If that is all, I’ll be off. Oh and Lucy... Maybe it’s time for some coffee?” Loke stayed before proofing away.

“Art there’s nothing to worry about, I myself have suffered from extreme magic deficency. As long as she rests like she has been she should be okay when she wakes, it’ll just be a bit before you guys can leave again because she won’t automatically be 100% right away. If you excuse me I have some coffee to make.”

Hearing the shuffling Cobra knew Lucy had gotten up and move towards the door, as soon as she had it shut he grabbed her and spun her to face him before pressing her up against the wall.

Dragging his nose against her uncovered purple tattoo he whispered against her skin.

“What the fuck Brighteyes? Couldn’t have told me last night we have guests? He knows you’re mine right? I’ll poison his ass if he even thinks to touch you.” He growled as his fangs elongated and he drug them against her skin.

Lucy’s head felt back against the wall at his attentions, shuddering not only in pleasure but the small prick of pain his fangs caused.

“Huh Brighteyes? Are you going to answer me or do I have to spank the answers out of you?” He mumbled between love bites.

“I uh.., oh Co. Please.” She all but pleaded.

“Please what?”

“Please spank me, I was naughty and didn’t tell you about our guests last night.” She whined. Lucy had purposely not told him backyard she didn’t want him running in there to confront the recovering people, she also had really wanted him to come home able to relax. It had not been done to honestly hide anything, but seeing this new demanding and slightly dominant Cobra she really wanted to explore this side of him just a bit.

“Ten spanks got it? We are going to the room, I’m going to bend you over my knee and you will count out each one.” He growled against her throat.

“Yes...” She sighed out.

“Yes what?”

“Yes my dragon.”

“Hmmmm that will work.” He hummed before pulling back to grab her chin and tilt her half lidded eyes up to his face. Running his calluses thumb over her parted bottom lip, her pink tongue automatically shooting out to taste his finger. His eye sparked as a devious smile took over his face. Slowly he pushed his thumb into her mouth, biting his lip as she sucked it all the way in. Twirling her talented muscle around it, he could hold back the low growl. Spurring our a mewl from his little mate as it vibrated her already hardened nipples pressed against his chest through the thin top.

“Fuck.” Slipped through his lips before grabbing her and moving them to their bedroom. Pushing the door shut behind him and activating the anti noise runes. Settling in her velvet Victorian chair, if they made a mess he’d be sure to buy her a new one. Taking his still hazy eyed mate and flipping her over, ass resting right over his legs.

“Flip up your skirt and pull down you panties for me.” He demanded.

Whimpering Cobra was pleased to see her do as she was told. Shaking hands flipped up the barely there skirt and grabbed both sides of the deep purple lace thong she had on. ‘Fuck she’s delicious’ he thought. Once her already damp panties were sliding down her legs to her ankles he reached over and spread her legs just a bit. With her arms bracing her on his one knee and her ass up in the air right above his second a hungry smirk lit up his face. Brushing her hair from one side of her face to the other so he could see her expressions he was entranced by her already puffy bottom lips from her biting and her slightly damp eyes.

Oh they were both going to enjoy this adventure. Kissing her temple quickly Cobra leaned back into the chair, resting his right hand on her upper back to help hold her in place and his left carressed her slightly chilled ass. Pulling back only slightly he gave her a decently firm slap.

“Count mate.” He commanded.

“One my dragon.” She said breathily.

This time he added a bit more force, this would leave some red. Her keening sounded. Looking as her face it was starting flush is pleasure too.

“Two my dragon.” She said.

Wanting to hear more delicious sounds he smacked her again, this time rubbing the surely tender skin.

“Ah! Three my dragon.” She panted.

Absolutely loving every moment of this Cobra slid his fingers seemily innocently down the inside of her thighs before roughly smacking her again.

“Oh Stars! Four my dragon.” She groaned.

Smelling her arousal thick in the air he wasn’t sure if he would make it to ten before deciding to ravage her. This time he ghosted his fingers over her dripping heat, moaning as just how drenched she truly was. Not able to hold back he slid two fingers into her heat, taking away his right hand from her back and putting it into the of her mouth.

“Suck” he commanded. Growling as she greedily took his fingers into his mouth. Working her center just a bit to get his fingers nicely coated he added a third for only a second before pulling them out and slapping her ass with his wet hand.

Cobra could her curses and mumbled words fall from her mouth around his fingers.

“Five my dragon.” She gargled out around them. Unable to really restrain himself anymore Cobra grabbed her from laying over his lap flipped her into straddling postion, miracualously sliding his pants down just enough between actions to free his throbbing cock. Immedatiely his plunged into her constricting core, moaning out her name as he did.

“Fuck you’re so good, god I love you so much Brighteyes. Yeah ride that dick baby.” Between pants and urgent thrusting.

Their release didn’t take long being so worked out from previous activities. Tired and slightly spent Cobra relaxed against the chair with Lucy as jelly in his arms.

“So really, why are they here Brighteyes?” He asked.

“Well I was mediating yesterday and heard a crash near by... it turns out it was them landing in the dirt in the park. They’re from Sin originally, and escaped from slavery in Pergrande.” Lifting her tired face to make eye contact with him she continued. “They were in the Boscan markets with Arts younger sister selling something when they were surrounded by Pergrande soldiers to be carted back to their country. Regin, the girl that is unconscious was apparently working for the government there while Art did manual labor so her being free was a threat to them. To escape they did some sort of magic to blast themselves away from Bosco...”

“There something you’re not telling me Brighteyes.” He commented.

“Well in the process Arts little sister Rai got left behind... and on top of that Art described what they were selling to me...”

“Okay and?”

“I believe... well it has to be. He described it in detail. Co I think it’s her, they were selling Aquarius’ key.” She said griping onto his shirt.

Sighing Cobra leaned back, having his hand play with Lucy’s loose hair as he thought. ‘If this is really her Lucy would move heaven and hell to get that key back. Not to mention I could see her slightly tear up when she talked about that little girl that got captured’. Finishing his thoughts I looked back down to his mate.

“So this means we’re going to Bosco huh?”

Lucy seeing the open acceptance in his eyes for whatever she said she nodded her head vigorously.

“Our adventure to warnder all of Earthland is starting already huh Brighteyes?” Cobra said with a smile.

Throwing her arms around the neck of her dragon she couldn’t help but squeal a bit in happiness.

“Thank you my dragon!” She all but purred before jumping up to change. As she did so he also rearranged himself.

“Now if only Reign would wake up and we could start making plans” she commented.

Speak of the devil, the duo heard a loud “Bloody hell!” And a crash from the guest room. Looking at one another they got up and headed out of their room to meet their sleeping beauty.


End file.
